Adagio en el corazón
by Susy Marple
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puedes vencer a tu propio orgullo? Esa es la respuesta que Rei tendrá que descubrir, aunque le cueste hacerlo, al final todos obtenemos nuestras respuestas...
1. Chapter 1

**Adagio en el corazón**

**Ocho años antes**

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que la música no se trata solamente de leer partituras y tocarlas?

La jovencita sentada tras el piano aprieta los dedos y sus manos se tornan rojas. El muchacho que está parado a su lado continúa reprendiéndola.

–No puedes tocar por tocar, tienes que sentir, si no sientes la música, entonces será mejor que te levantes de esa banqueta y vayas a ocupar tu tiempo en otra cosa.

A la niña se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, más que por la vergüenza, por la rabia que está sintiendo de que sea precisamente él quien le diga todo eso.

-No te metas en lo que nadie te ha llamado, idiota. –Responde con toda la intención de molestar a su interlocutor.

-Deberías darte cuenta que tienes talento, pero de nada te sirve tener el talento si no tienes el genio, y el genio debe tener sentimientos en lo que hace. Realmente no me muestras nada con esa música, solo la estás matando.

Eso último la ha lastimado. Se levanta de la banqueta, tirando con la mano las partituras, que salen volando por la habitación. Toma sus cosas, y sale de ahí para correr a la casa del frente. El muchacho, tras verla entrar a la casa, se agacha a recoger las partituras y ponerlas en el folder.

No se imaginaba que esa actitud iba a cambiar las cosas desde ese momento.

**Tres años después**

Sentada en los columpios, mirando el cielo tan estrellado de esa noche, una adolescente aguarda a que sus padres regresen de un concierto de música al que han ido y al que ella se ha negado a acompañarlos alegando las tareas de la escuela. No ha querido ni llamar a su amiga, porque sabe que ella se encuentra en ese momento en la presentación. No está para preguntarse siquiera qué le ha estado pasando en los últimos meses, pero le gustaría poder conversar con alguien, que le dijeran el porqué de esa pesadumbre que lleva consigo a todas partes y a la que no le encuentra ninguna razón.

No es de llorar, detesta hacerlo, pero ahora, hasta la mosca que vuela, le arranca lágrimas.

¿Por qué?

Se siente tan vulnerable y más ahora, cuando está próxima a cumplir sus dieciséis años. Sus amigas le dicen que son las hormonas que van cambiando, pero para ella, eso es una explicación estúpida. ¡Hormonas! Lo que pasa en realidad es que está hecha toda una idiota, porque seguramente las cosas no le salen como quiere, y aunque sus notas son buenas en la escuela, no se siente satisfecha con ella misma.

Si ella tiene un cerebro, ¿por qué conformarse con tan poco?

No, y aparte nada la satisface, nada la llena como antes, y solo cuando escucha la música que él toca, es que se logra sentir mejor. Si bien muchas cosas no son como antes, aún sigue acercándose a él y sabe que nunca la dejará sola cuando ella necesite algo, es como un acuerdo común entre ellos...

Sentada así, con los ojos cerrados, una mano toca la suya en el columpio. Sin necesidad de abrirlos sabe quién es la persona que se ha situado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Robert? ¿No deberías estar en tu presentación?

Si el joven se sorprende ante la sagacidad de la chica, que adivina su presencia sin abrir los ojos, no da ninguna muestra de ello y simplemente responde a su pregunta.

-Ya terminé, pero escapé porque hasta que no terminen los demás, pues, me iba a aburrir, y como no te vi…

Ella abre los ojos ahora. Tiene una pregunta que hacer y quiere ver el rostro de él cuando la formule, quiere mirarle a los ojos cuando lo haga.

-¿Fue ella?

-Sí, claro, no iba a faltar, no como otra personita que tengo delante de mí.-a pesar del tono de reproche, le sonríe.

-Yo no soy indispensable. –La muchacha se pone de pie y camina con un andar lento hasta la puerta de la casa. Pero el joven la toma de la mano y la observa de un modo extraño. -¿Qué?

-No digas eso nunca más.

-Yo sé que lo soy, no necesitas tenerme en esa presentación cuando tienes a las personas que de verdad deberían importarte. –Él la empuja hasta la pared de la casa y ella lo mira retándolo.

-No sabes nada, no tienes idea de lo que realmente importas para mí, Rei… -La muchacha parpadea, pero no hace nada más que mirarlo. –Si tan solo supiera decirte de qué modo…

Y Reindert ve como el rostro de Robert comienza a bajar lentamente hacia el suyo. Algo poderoso dentro de ella no la deja moverse. ¿Quiere moverse? Pero ya no puede darse una respuesta, porque él atrapa sus labios de un modo tan intenso y posesivo, que hasta siente que le falta la respiración.

Ella no sabe bien qué hacer en esa situación, se le ocurre que poner una mano como barrera entre los dos, pero Robert parece leerle el pensamiento, y pega su cuerpo al de ella, y con sus manos, lleva las de ella a la pared y no la deja moverse. Rei cierra los ojos, siente un palpitar extraño en su corazón, acelerado, y no sabe bien qué hacer.

Robert la besa más profundamente, mordiendo por momentos sus labios, y poco a poco suelta las manos de la chica para guiarlas a su cuello, sin dejar de besarla, y ella, cruza sus manos instintivamente en el cuello de él y comienza a corresponder el beso, explorando también en su boca. Cuando el muchacho siente que Reindert responde, la toma por el cuello y con suavidad acaricia este, bajando lentamente de sus labios, para recorrer su barbilla y llegar a un lado de su cuello. Reindert se sobresalta al darse cuenta de que se le está escapando de las manos, así que lo detiene, agachándose.

-No, no, Robert, no…

Pero entonces él, ahora agachado, vuelve a los labios Rei, y de rato en rato, los jala lentamente, mordiéndolos sin fuerza. Tras separarse de ella, y mirarla a los ojos, ve cierta sorpresa, hasta cierto miedo en los ojos de su amiga. Acaricia su mejilla, como calmándola.

-Sabes que siempre voy a lo que quiero, ¿cierto? –Ella respira con cierta agitación.

-Debes irte, ya no deben tardar en dar los resultados y deberías…

-Lo sé. –él se levanta junto con ella, tomándola de las manos. –Hablamos, Rei. -Y antes de salir por la puerta de madera que lo llevó al jardín, la abraza con fuerza. -Eres tan… -Pero deja las palabras en el medio; y sin querer, nuevamente producir un cambio en esa muchacha que no tiene en claro tantas emociones nuevas en ella.

Hay momentos que con el paso del tiempo, estos se vuelven muy claros, y otros, recuerdos oscuros. Y este sería uno de esos recuerdos oscuros…

**AHORA**

Es un bar como todo los bares, con mesas de maderas largas, una gran barra con las copas colgadas encima del gran mueble de madera principal, música pop rock y ska sale de una de las radios. Muchos jóvenes sentados en grupo en diferentes puntos del local conversan con una lata de cerveza al lado o con copas de tragos.

En una mesa, cuatro chicas hablan entusiastas, con morrales y bolsos a su lado. A veces ríen y otras simplemente parecen conservar la calma.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Serena? –Pregunta una Rubia, bebiendo de su copa. –Cuando llegue, nosotras estaremos demasiado picadas y ella aburrida.

-Sí, claro, Mina, y seguro le dará pereza alcanzarnos. –Responde una de ellas, la del cabello corto, seguido de las risas del grupo. –Seguro se ha quedado rogando a su madre que la deje salir, después de todo no le fue muy bien en Proyectos de Inversión.

-Eso le pasa a la muy bestia por querer meterse a estudiar Administración de Empresas. –Responde la del cabello largo y negro. –Y eso lo sabes bien, Amy, ella no debió meterse a esa carrera cuando con las justas se le da bien el multiplicar.

-No seas dura con ella, Rei, porque debemos aceptar que tampoco le corre al estudio y porque seriamente deberíamos darle un poco de respaldo.

-Lita, ¡qué respaldo ni qué nada! Lo que ella tiene que hacer es cambiar ya mismo de carrera y dejar de querer ser alguien que no es. –Molesta, responde Rei. –Me preocupa que siga perdiendo el tiempo en algo que, luego de unos años, deba dejar para dedicarse a algo que en verdad la llene.

-¿Qué les parece que pida una ronda de tequilas? Creo que todas nos la merecemos. –comenta Mina levantándose tomando su billetera. –Caeremos rendidas cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas.

-Ni lo digas, no quiero subir las escaleras, sentada. –dice Amy y todas ríen jocosas.

Mina se dirige al bar con ese garbo que solo ella parece manejar, cuando aparece con las mejillas sonrosadas la muchacha que falta en esa mesa. Serena busca y encuentra a sus amigas bebiendo y riendo.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero no pude salir antes.

-Deja las excusas tontas, Serena, y toma tu lata de cerveza antes que deje de estar helada. –Rei con el ceño fruncido le acerca la lata y con la otra mano palmea el asiento libre al lado de ella. –Y relájate por fin de este último mes.

-¡Por fin vacaciones! –observa la muchacha y se sienta al lado de su amiga. -¿Dónde está Mina?

-Pues en el bar, pidiendo una ronda de tequilas para todas. –contesta Lita bebiendo de su lata de cerveza. –Lo bueno es que estás aquí para empezar como siempre con nuestras rondas.

-Sí, las tradiciones no deben quebrantarse. –Ami choca su lata de cerveza con Lita y ríen de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, por qué tan tarde? –Pregunta Rei con media voz mientras da una mirada a Lita y Amy, que cantan animadamente "I will survive". –No me digas que te jalaron en el curso…

-No, ni lo digas, al contrario, aprobé con cinco puntos de más, que no me esperaba, a decir verdad, pero el trabajo final me ayudó.

-¿Entonces? –Serena mira fijamente a su amiga. -¡Habla ya!

-Robert, a quien creo, recuerdas muy bien, llega hoy de Viena.

Un silencio se forma entre ambas, que es roto por Mina que regresa a la mesa tras haber solicitado el pedido de tequila.

-¡Llegaste, Sere! ¡Porque ya vienen las rondas de tequila y en tamaño doble! –Mina se tira a los brazos de su amiga y luego regresa al lado de Amy. –¡Y todo gracias a Mí, Carmina, que todo lo puede y todo lo logra!

-Shhh, ¿no que quieres que no se sepa tu nombre? –Casi a voces Lita, Ami y Serena.

Mina se ríe.

-Lo que el alcohol hace conmigo…

-Serena, acompáñame al tocador. –Rei toma de la mano de su amiga.

-Claro. –Serena no necesita escuchar más para ir con ella, mientras el resto de sus amigas tratan de hacer parar a Mina con alguna cosa a la que ella no ha prestado atención.

Cuando entran al tocador, Rei mira a Serena con esos instigadores ojos que tan bien conoce.

-¿Cómo que hoy llega Robert de Viena? ¡Cómo me lo dices así, tan campante! Aggg, Robert…. ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda? –Serena se acerca al lavabo y se moja un poco la cara.

-Pues… apenas me enteré hoy, Reindert. Mi mamá dice que ya lo debía saber, que hace quince días me lo había dicho, pero te juro que apenas me entero, por eso casi no vengo…

-¡Claro! Otra cosa que iba a joder tú desagradable primo. ¡Nuestra, NUESTRA NOCHE DE TRAGO DE FIN DE MES!

-Rei, él tampoco sabe de mis noches de bar con ustedes… -Serena toma aire. –Mira, ya sé que no lo soportas, pero, por el amor de Dios, necesito que estas vacaciones las cosas estén bien. No puedo simplemente ignorar la presencia de mi único primo hermano en este mundo y tampoco puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin mi mejor amiga, ¿comprendes? –dice Serena mirando a su amiga por medio del espejo.

-¡NO! Yo no voy a comprender nada, ¡nada! –Rei se apoya en la pared del baño. –Robert siempre ha sido un maldito desgraciado conmigo, siempre haciéndome sentir pequeña…

-Reindert, ¡éramos unas niñas de catorce años! –Serena suspira acercándose. –Él apenas tenía diecisiete, obvio que nos iba a tratar como un par de tontas, porque sabemos que así funcionan las cosas a esa edad. No puedes mantener esa actitud ahora a los veintiún años, no estaría bien.

-No sé, yo creo que dejaré de ir a tu casa mientras él se quede ahí.

-No vas a poder, te gusta mi jardín y te gusta mi dormitorio. –Rei ríe. –Además, no creo que te la pases sin poner un pie en casa durante casi tres meses…

-¡Tres meses! –Rei se lleva las manos a su cabeza. –Tres meses…

-Sí, tres meses. –Serena rolea los ojos. -Creo que debes darle una oportunidad ahora. No se han vuelto a ver desde hace… ¿qué? ¿Cinco años?

-Sí, cinco años, cuando se fue a estudiar piano.

-¿Ves? Además, yo siempre he creído que lo que sucede es que te gusta demasiado y por eso…

-¡Lávate la boca con cloro, Serena! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso jamás! Solo a ti se te ocurriría decir semejante idiotez.

-No me culpes, es solo que tanta antipatía se me hace raro.

-Es que yo soy una resentida, ¿no lo dices siempre? Y como tal me comporto.

-Pero es de niños que lo hagas. Además, dudo que Robert te tome el pelo como antes.

-Sí, sí, seguro hasta me recibe con beso y abrazo, ¿no?

-Hagamos una cosa, salgamos a beber esas rondas, y ya luego, cuando llegue el día en que te encuentres con él ya verás qué actitud tomar. –Serena recuesta de lado su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

-Vale, solo porque eres mi mejor amiga es que te paso por alto esto, pero, ¡ay de él, que se meta conmigo como antes! –Rei levanta el puño. –¡No le quedarán ganas de burlarse de mí!

Serena abraza a Rei con cariño.

-Vamos ya, ¿sí? Es nuestra noche, por fin se terminó el maldito ciclo.

Cuando salen del tocador, se encuentran no solo la ronda de tequilas dobles, sino vodka, whisky y una botella de menta, con acompañamiento de trocitos de pollo apanado y salsas.

-¡VENGAN MUCHACHAS, LOS CHICOS DE LA MESA 12 NOS MANDAN REGALITOS! -Mina les grita ahora con su voz a cuello, mientras Rei y Serena observan la escena entre divertidas y sorprendidas, mientras unos muy guapos muchachos alzan sus vasos hacia ellas.

-¿Será una noche loca? –Pregunta Rei a Serena tomando uno de los vasos de tequila.

-¿Y tú crees realmente? Todas están más picadas que conscientes. –Amy, que las escucha, se acerca a ellas.

-Pues al menos puedo vaticinar que esta noche no llegamos de pie. –Bebiendo de un golpe su tequila doble.

Efectivamente, esa noche se torna madrugada en el bar y las palabras de Ami se vuelven literales… Lita regresa a su casa caminando con Mina a un lado, que con las justas puede sostenerse, Ami en un taxi, llega a su piso y sentada sube escalón por escalón. En cambio Serena y Rei se van juntas. Rei canta a pulmón "Don't speak" y Serena ríe divertida, más sonrojada de cuando llegó al local. Y así cada quien retorna a casa, con sus propias preocupaciones.

Rei escucha, esa mañana en la que amanece resacosa, con un peso extra en la cabeza que le hace saltar de la cama como un resorte, una melodía que no logra reconocer sin sus cinco sentidos. Le duele hasta ese haz de luz que se cuela por un rinconcito de la cortina mal cerrada, y cuando pone el primer pie en la alfombra, todo le da vueltas.

Con la indecisión de si volver a apoyar su cabeza en las cómodas almohadas de plumas o si de levantarse con cuidado y ver el movimiento en su hogar, bebe del vaso con agua que nunca falta en su velador. No le hace caso a las aspirinas, si tiene que soportar el dolor de su juerga de fin de ciclo, lo hará con estoicismo. Tras respirar profundamente y oxigenar su cuerpo, se dirige a la ventana, que abre tras descorrer las cortinas, y echa un vistazo rápido a la casa del frente.

-Serena sigue dormida. –comenta tras percatarse que las cortinas de su amiga están completamente cerradas.

Es en ese momento, cuando siente sin ningún miramiento aquello a lo que antes no prestó completamente atención por despabilarse: música de piano inunda su casa, y si tan mal no está reconoce la melodía tocada. Está casi segura de que es _Fantasie-Impromptu in C-sharp minor, Op.66 de Chopin_.

La música baila en su cabeza y olvidándose de ponerse encima su bata, baja al primer piso de su casa, llegando a la sala de estar, donde el sonido del piano inunda bellamente todos los rincones. No se necesita ser un genio para saber de quién es esa forma de tocar.

Sin dejarse ver, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y observa discretamente al hombre que se haya sentado cómodamente en la banqueta frente al piano. Una maleta deportiva apoyada en una de las patas negras del viejo armatoste, le indica que sigue siendo deportista por excelencia. Viste un pantalón gris deportivo, zapatillas y una camiseta gris.

Se atreve a mover los ojos hacia el rostro del músico. Tiene los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando de la música, los cabellos como siempre, en ese desordenado peinado que le da ese aire travieso y las manos que parecen ni tocar las teclas de su querido piano familiar.

Ella cierra los ojos y piensa que la vida es injusta si cuando te encuentras con tu rival, este parece además haber mejorado con el tiempo.

Recuerda aquellos años en los que no hacía otra cosa que sentarse en las escaleras de su casa y era apenas una enana de seis años, que jugaba a las muñecas con Serena y con Mina, y decapitaba las cabezas de las muñecas de Mina por diversión macabra. Mina lloraba, Serena intentaba ponerlas correctamente otra vez por el cuello y ella reía con ganas, hasta que Robert, que contaba con nueve años, paraba de tocar y les pedía a una que no fuera cruel, a la otra que dejara de querer arreglar las cosas porque esa cabeza no tenía solución y a la llorona que dejara de llorar porque no se podía concentrar en la lección.

No sabe en qué momento para la música, pero cuando abre los ojos, unos ojos verde aceituna la miran con atención, con el rostro muy cercano al de ella. No está segura de si el color se le sube por las mejillas, pero siente un calor en la cara y teme delatarse. Con una mano empuja al muchacho.

-¡Qué tal recibimiento de tu parte! –Comenta él con una sonrisa peligrosamente atractiva. Con un gesto de fastidio, la muchacha responde con toda la intención del momento.

- ¿Realmente crees que tenía ganas de verte? Por Dios, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte en mi sala de estar, como si los años no hubieran pasado... Así que te pido que cruces esa vereda que nos separa y pienses bien el porqué no me interesa verte...

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué tal discurso! –Robert vuelve a acercarse mirando Rei, como descifrando el cambio que el tiempo ha podido hacerle. –Pero no importa, a mí sí que me da alegría verte.

-¡Eres un pobre payaso! –Rei camina dentro de la sala de estar y se sienta en uno de sus sillones, sin dejar de mirar a Robert. -¿A qué has venido y tan temprano, por cierto?

-Ni tan temprano ya, son un cuarto pasadas las nueve. –responde mirando el reloj de pulsera. –Fui a correr pronto por el parque y me di una ducha en las regaderas, y caminando antes de ir a casa de mis tíos, pasé a saludar; tus padres me invitaron una taza de café y antes de salir a hacer unas compras, me dejaron quedarme para que tocara lo que quisiera.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces ya puedes irte.

Él hasta vuelve a examinarla con la mirada, y Rei se percata tristemente que viste un pijama de pantalón a media pierna y una camiseta suelta de tiritas. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ponerse la bata! Robert, que se acerca a su maleta, de un bolsillo saca una cajita. Tras abrirla y volverla a cerrar, da unos pasos y se acerca hasta la mesilla de centro, dejando la caja.

-Toma, es un presente que te he traído de Viena. –Rei mira la caja pequeña pero no sabe si estirar la mano o no. –Puedes verlo cuando quieras, es solo un regalo…-y tras acercarle la caja en dirección a ella, y mirarla con la misma mirada de hace un rato, se regresa por su maleta deportiva. –Nos vemos luego, Reindert.

-Serena… ¿Ya despertó? –Es la pregunta de Rei sin atreverse a tomar la caja.

-No, es más, no sé nada de ella desde ayer cuando llegué: no la he oído entrar en casa de madrugada y no la he visto al venir. Debe estar totalmente en coma por su salida de anoche. –Tras caminar hacia la puerta, Robert la mira.

-No has cambiado nada, sí en lo físico, pero sigues siendo la misma desde antes que partiera a Viena. –Una sonrisa atractiva vuelve a pintar su rostro. –Nos vemos, Rei… -Y sale por la puerta para ir a la casa del frente.

Cuando Rei está totalmente convencida de que Robert está fuera de casa. –Tiene que pararse y ver por la ventana si ha cruzado. –vuelve a su puesto, toma la pequeña caja y al abrirla, observa, conteniendo una exclamación de admiración, un dije de un pequeño fénix, hecho de una piedra roja, en una delgadísima cadena de oro. Es una pieza perfectamente trabajada, con un tallado y las curvas en el lugar adecuado de las alas del fénix. Una sonrisa pinta la cara de la muchacha.

-Aún te acuerdas, grandísimo idiota.

Tras colocar el fénix en su sitio y tomar la cajita en sus manos, va al piano. Aún se puede sentir el aroma a hierba y madera de la fragancia del muchacho. Ella intenta inhibir recuerdos que asoman en su cabeza, pero no puede, siempre los ha tenido muy presentes, sobre todo porque Robert fue el causante principal de que ella dejara de lado el querer ser una pianista de jovencita, y se dedicara a la producción musical.

Recuerda las horas en que ella se acercaba al piano y tocaba con sus pequeñas manos tantas piezas musicales, pero Robert, que siempre fue alumno de su mamá y que era casi de la familia porque vivía a unos bloques de la casa de ellos y era sobrino de los padres de Serena, grandes amigos de sus padres, estaba presto para corregirla, para tomar sus dedos y guiarlos por el teclado, dirigiendo con cuidado a la nota musical que correspondía.

Recuerda en especial un día, cuando ella tenía trece años, y Robert, que apenas era un adolescente de dieciséis años, le dijo, al escucharla interpretar a Liszt, que si no podía tocar una pieza tan exquisita como esa, mejor que se dedicara a otra cosa. A una pequeña de esa edad esas palabras pueden sonar muy duras, más si viene de una de las personas que más has admirado siempre.

Otros recuerdos también fluctúan por salir, pero es mejor dejarlos donde están ahora… enterrados en su memoria.

Sentándose con calma en la banqueta, observa, con cierto pesar, que su madre está usando su antiguo libro de lecciones de piano básico para alguno de sus pequeños alumnos. Eso la enfurece un poco, porque ese libro significa tanto para ella, aunque lo disimula bien. Ella en realidad se siente una pianista frustrada. Y todo por culpa de las palabras que alguna vez Robert le dijera.

-¡ASHHH! ¡Cómo me chocas! –Exclama ahora molesta, saliendo escaleras arriba.

Al bajar las escaleras, Serena se encuentra con voces amenas saliendo de su cocina. Está bañada y vestida. Siente una emoción muy grande al saber que estrechará en sus brazos a Robert, al que ella toda la vida lo ha visto como un hermano.

-¿Y cómo está el primo más amoroso del mundo? –Lanza ella en voz alta tras entrar en la cocina y tirarse a los brazos de Robert. Este la recibe cariñoso.

-Muy bien, bueno de verte ya. Mira que es casi la hora de almuerzo, buena juerga que te has metido. –le dice tras soltarla del abrazo.

-Fin de ciclo, todo pasa en fin de ciclo…

-Serena… -Completa el padre de la muchacha.

-Hola papi, mami. –Serena les sonríe. –Ya saben, me refiero a cosas simples como alcohol, baile y sexo. Nada grave. –Es la respuesta en tono de burla, pero tras ver las caras de sus padres rectifica. –Vale, vale, solo alcohol y baile, nada más.

-Eso está mejor. –Termina Isobel, la madre de la muchacha. –Almorzamos en un momento.

-Seee. –es la respuesta de Serena. Luego vuelve a su primo. –Robert, ¿qué te parece si después de comer vamos a la heladería? Es la que está en el centro, venden unos conos buenísimos y así te pongo al día en todo.

-¡Aceptado! Pero vamos como a las cuatro de la tarde, tengo que revisar unos correos antes y eso me va a tomar cierto tiempo.

-¿No que estás de vacaciones? –Pregunta ella sentándose en una de las sillas para esperar el almuerzo.

-Sí… pero tengo que esperar una respuesta de una solicitud que he mandado, por eso prefiero ir a las cuatro, porque antes de esa hora, es cuando el área de la universidad revisa las solicitudes.

-Mmm, ya veo. No te preocupes, igual y no tengo nada que hacer hasta el lunes que es cuando recojo las notas de la universidad.

-¿No quedas en verte con tus amigas?

-Pues tengo planes con Rei siempre, a veces con Mina, aunque con ella las cosas siempre salen a última hora... Amy tiene que ir a trabajar medio tiempo por las mañanas ahora que estamos en vacaciones y Lita viaja a ver a su hermano un mes.

-¡Me alegra saber que en tus planes está Rei! –dice Robert sentándose en una silla al lado de su prima.

-Sabes que casi nunca dejo de hacer planes con ella… puede que tengamos cosas que hacer por separado, pero siempre nos decimos todo. Ya sabes, encontrarnos a medio camino para tomar un café o vernos luego de algo para comentarnos nuestro día.

-Supongo que ha sido duro que ella y tú estén separadas por las carreras. –sirviendo refresco el muchacho en cuatro vasos de la mesa.

-No tienes ni idea. –Responde Isobel con una risa pintada en los labios. –Durante dos ciclos no coincidían siempre en tener los horarios iguales, así que las hubieras visto a ambas, parecían como si se les hubiera cortado el cordón umbilical.

-¡Calla, mamá! –Comenta la muchacha roja. –No es fácil sobre todo cuando llegas al mundo nuevo de la universidad y ninguna de tus amigas está contigo para pasar el trago amargo.

-Pero ahora estás bien, hija, y todos aprendemos al final a enfrentar las cosas nuevas. –interviene el padre de la muchacha, Kenneth, que toma la mano de su hija. –Y lo has logrado bien.

-Lo sé papi, lo sé, pero no dejó de ser difícil. –Responde Serena con un puchero.

-Lo que no es fácil es como llevas la carrera, pensé que llevarías algo de letras, incluso carreras sociales, pero nunca se me ocurrió que fuera Administración de Empresas. –vuelve al ataque Isobel

-¡Basta de hablar de mí o de mi carrera! –Responde Serena con un gesto en la mano. –Robert ¿cómo te ha ido este tiempo? La última vez que te visité fue hace dos años, ¡y ya tocabas como los grandes! –El joven ríe.

-No, exageras. Estos dos años han sido especialmente duros porque he viajado mucho y he tenido que seguir adelante con los estudios. No ha sido fácil, estar lejos de la familia, y los amigos que uno hace en la universidad, pues no tenemos mucho tiempo de ir a celebrar como ustedes, nos dejan muchas horas de prácticas, muchas presentaciones durante la carrera. –Isobel se acerca y abraza a su sobrino.

»Así que es un camino duro, siempre es duro y creo que seguirá siendo duro. Ser músico es maravilloso, pero es al mismo tiempo pesado, con los viajes de un lado para otro, con las orquestas, ensayando seguido; me gusta, pero a veces añoro otras cosas.

-¿Como qué? –Pregunta Serena interesada, mientras ayuda a su madre a poner la cubertería sobre la mesa

-Nada, nada, Sere. Solo digo que a veces quiero un poco más de tiempo para mí, pero es lo que elegí, y no debo quejarme. –Completa él sonriente.

-Es lo normal, sobrino, está bien que quieras comportarte como cualquiera a tu edad. Yo no hubiera resistido tanto, cuando era joven, a veces me iba a las fiestas con Isobel en épocas de exámenes.

-¡Kenneth! –Sorprendida la mujer.

-¡Pero si es la verdad! –Serena y Robert ríen divertidos y la señora comienza a alcanzar los platos del almuerzo.

-¿Y cómo va la venta de autos, tío Ken?

-Vamos bien, muchacho, no siempre podemos hacer grandes ventas, pero nos apoyamos con otros productos, como la venta de autopartes, el taller… así que dentro de todo siempre hay un ingreso. –Empezando todos a comer.

-Eso es bueno, tío, me alegra mucho. Lo mismo contigo, ¿verdad tía?; mamá me contó que te va bien con tu tienda de productos naturales.

-Sí, cada vez más tengo más compradores. Rei y su mamá siempre me están comprando jabones, lociones y velas, y me recomiendan mucho a otras amistades.

-Eso es verdad. Mina igual te compra muchos productos y no nos va mal con la publicidad de la tienda. –Comenta Serena con un dejo de orgullo. –Hemos logrado que muchos de ellos se vendan en pequeñas tiendas de productos naturales fuera de aquí.

-¡Vaya! Y pensar que empezaste hace algunos años antes que me marchara.

-Sí, pero si bien no se gana una fortuna, por lo menos recupero mi inversión y ya estoy viendo ganancias. –Sonriente Isobel. –Y me siento independiente.

-Es es importante. –ataja Kenneth. –El hecho de que te sientas realizada como persona es invaluable, y le das un ejemplo a nuestra hija.

-Para mí ambos son un ejemplo, y quiero llegar a ser tan buena como ustedes y esforzarme igual que Robert. Ya verán que no los voy a defraudar, aunque me cueste lágrimas en el intento. –revira Serena.

La comida transcurre amenamente y tras terminar con todo los trastos, Robert se disculpa para poder revisar su correo antes de salir con Serena, quien ayuda a su madre en la cocina. Luego llama por teléfono a Rei.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunta alegremente Serena.

-Como si un yunque me hubiera dado con todas las fuerzas en mi cabeza y luego al despertar sentir que algo sucedió pero no recuerdas. –Ríe Reindert. –Supongo que ya te reencontraste con tu primo.

-Obviamente y estoy feliz de tenerlo en casa.

-¡Provecho entonces y no nos veremos hasta que tome el avión nuevamente hacia donde sea que sea su destino!

-¡Rei! –Dice Serena reclamándole.

-Ya, ya, lo siento. Prometo comportarme contigo mientras él esté ahí.

-Eso está mejor. Oye, no me digas que no, pero quiero llevar a Robert al centro para tomar un helado, anímate y nos vemos, si quieres le paso la voz a las demás.

-¡No, Sere! No me pidas que me reúna con ustedes, tampoco quiero que ellas se ganen con mis pullas con el idiota ese, así que mejor invítalas a ellas y yo zafo cuerpo.

-Rei, no creo que pase nada porque nos acompañes a tomar un helado, y si es porque no quieres que las chicas se ganen con sus probables peleas, simple, no les digo nada, total, Mina no sabe que él ha venido.

-Serena, estás empeñada en que les joda el día ambos… no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria, no necesitas que esté ahí.

-Es que… Robert parece interesado en saber de ti, no sé, es una corazonada…

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas corazonadas! –Rei suspira. –No, Sere, no, vayan ustedes y ponte al día de todas las cosas que debas conversar con él. A mí, la verdad, no me interesa saber que ha sido de su vida estos últimos tiempos.

-¿De verdad? Porque a mí me parece que él está interesado en saber de ti.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? –Aunque Rei intenta aparentar desinterés, algo en su voz la delata.

-Quién sabe… Pero eso sí, estaba contento de que estuvieras siempre incluida en mis planes, así que si lo hace es por algo… Creo que deberías darle un chance, aún ni lo has visto como para que te niegues a darle una oportunidad. –Un silencio por parte de Rei. –Vale, no te insistiré más.

-Bueno, Serena, nos estamos viendo el lunes en la universidad. Toma una gran bola de helados de mi parte y goza de la compañía de tu primo. Hablamos luego. –Rei no le da pie a Serena para que ella se despidiera.

-Eres todo un caso, amiga mía, todo un caso. Creo que ni Agatha Christie te usaría de personaje. –Termina Serena colgando el celular. -¡Oh, me olvidaba! Eres toda una Poirot.

Tras un par de horas viendo la tele, Serena trata de encontrar en su mente alguna explicación sobre la actitud de Reindert y su primo. Su mente le juega una mala pasada cuando aterriza a las épocas en que Robert y su mejor amiga se llevaban bien, pero no puede precisar cuándo esto cambia.

-Si tan solo encontrara el motivo…. Quizá entendería mejor por qué es que Rei le tiene tan mala predisposición a Robert. –Señala ella con un pequeño lápiz, garabateando en un block de notas, cuando tocan la puerta de su habitación. -¿Sí?

-¿Aún quieres ese helado? –La voz de Robert al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Claro! –Tras un salto, abre la puerta sonriente. – ¿Viste lo que tenías que revisar en tu mail?

-Mmm, sí y no, pero no quiero saber de eso ahora, solo quiero que me cuentes qué ha sido de tu vida luego de esos dos últimos años en que me fuiste a visitar. –Bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la calle.

-Nada interesante, a decir verdad. –Responde con una sonrisa Serena, tomando su bicicleta del estacionamiento. –Usa la de papá. –indica la muchacha a Robert. –y así nos damos un paseo de verdad antes de llegar al parque.

-Buena idea.

Los dos jóvenes salen pedaleando sin mucha velocidad, mientras conversan de cómo Robert encuentra su antiguo barrio y Serena feliz de escucharlo. Tras pasear por la plaza, llegan al parque central donde está la heladería más antigua, con sus helados artesanales.

-¿El sabor de siempre? –Pregunta Serena dejando su bicicleta en uno de los estacionamientos para ellas.

-El mismo que conoces. ¿Pagas tú?

-Hoy, sí. –Tras sonreír y dejar a Robert en una de las mesitas de afuera, Serena se acerca a pagar los conos y elegir los sabores. –Chocolate bitter y uno de cappuccino, por favor. –Tras regresar con dos sendos conos y darle el de chocolate a Robert, se sienta en la silla de al lado.

-Bien, prima, comenzamos. Tenías dieciocho años cuando viajaste a verme con esa adorable amiga tuya y estuviste quince días en Viena, pero recuerdo de tu mal de amores y todo eso, ¿repuesta? –Serena ríe.

-Nunca una herida sangra para siempre, y además, cuanto más joven se es uno, más rápido sanan. –Serena toma su helado con gusto. –Pero sí, me dediqué a mí, me preparé para el ingreso de la universidad, ahí estoy, me apuré en demostrarme que yo puedo todo lo que me propongo, y que aunque esté soltera, no significa estar sola.

-¡Vaya con la señorita Serena! Así que tienes conquistas. –Burlón, el muchacho, disfrutando de su helado como un niño.

-¡No seas tonto! Bueno, puedo salir de vez en cuando con alguien pero no es que tenga a alguien, y cuando me refiero a no estar sola… ya sabes, tengo amigas con las que me acompaño siempre, tengo a mis padres que siempre están a mi lado y muchas cosas que me mantienen ocupada y relacionándome con otros.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Pero entonces, ¿no debo preocuparme por ti? Mira que todos dices que has elegido mal la carrera.

-¡Basta con el tema! –Indica Serena palmeando con fuerza en el brazo a Robert. –Es mi decisión haber entrado a Administración, y si me equivoco, será solo mi error y de nadie más. –Con decisión ella. –Y no lo estoy haciendo mal, puede que sufra con los cursos de números, pero creo que todo depende de cómo enfrente esa situación, porque quiera o no, en esta vida siempre hay números que responder.

-Ya, dejemos el tema que es incómodo para ti. Lo único que te diré es que hasta en música se lleva matemáticas, así que no te estreses, creo que todo depende del cristal con el que mires las cosas.

-Yo no me estreso, en realidad es el resto quien parece estresarse sobre lo que he elegido. –Tras seguir con su helado, la muchacha mira a su primo. -¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?

-La que quieras.

-¿Qué onda con Rei?

-¿Con Rei? –Dice el muchacho comiendo de su helado como si nada. -¿Qué con ella?

-Eso mismo quiero saber, porque esa manera de Rei de evitarte todo el tiempo, de no querer saber de ti, de cuando le pedí que viajara conmigo a Viena, me negara tan de malas maneras ir… Quiero entenderlo porque siendo mi mejor amiga, no me dice nada.

-Serena, será que en realidad no pasa nada y no tiene nada que decir. –Responde el muchacho con seriedad, si es que se puede ser serio si se come el helado con tanto placer como él lo estaba comiendo.

-Es que no es normal que se la pase queriendo evitarte, insultándote y muchas cosas más.

-¿Con que me insulta, ah? –tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí, lo hace y no es divertido escuchar a mi mejor amiga diciendo esas cosas de ti sin que no haya un porqué. –Serena coloca su mano encima de la de Robert. –De verdad, si tienes alguna cosa que decir, yo…

-Tú, nada, y no hay de qué preocuparse, puede que ahora que estaré este tiempo de vacaciones, volvamos a ser los de antes. –Su prima observa y se ríe.

-Lo siento, no debería ni siquiera perder el tiempo en esas cosas. Tienes razón, quizá se le pase.

Mientras ambos conversan sobre los estudios de Robert, sus viajes a otros centros de música a los que visitó durante los últimos años, un muchacho se acerca a la mesa. No saluda desde un inicio, pero se queda parado a una corta distancia, aunque los muchachos siguen conversando y compartiendo anécdotas. Tras un suspiro del muchacho, este se acerca.

-Buenas tardes. –Saluda el joven. –Hola, Serena. –La joven mira al muchacho y no hace ningún gesto.

-¡Hola! –Indica la muchacha.

-¿Has visto a Rei? –Pregunta algo tímidamente el muchacho.

-No, no la he visto desde la madrugada para ser exacta, ¿alguna cosa que necesites?

-Pues… vengo de la universidad y me han pedido que le diga a Rei que si puede acercarse el lunes a las nueve de la mañana al despacho del rector, que quieren hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso. –Serena despide al muchacho y este, sin poder decirle nada más, se da media vuelta y sale del área de las banquitas.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta interesado Robert.

-Me dirás que soy de lo peor, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre y es por eso que no los presenté mutuamente, pero es un compañero de la facultad de Rei, aunque él estudia música ahora, no recuerdo bien. –Comenta despreocupada.

-Así que el lunes irán a recoger sus notas. –Confirma más que preguntar Robert.

-Sí, y de ahí a almorzar juntas, porque Lita se va el miércoles a ver al hermano y ya será hasta dentro de un mes o un poco más que no nos veamos todas mis amigas juntas, espero no demorar.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan trazado para el lunes. –Con una enorme sonrisa el muchacho se levanta de la mesa. -¿Vamos a pasear un poco más?

-Sí, vamos.

Rei está en su cama, observando el regalo que Robert le ha hecho. Una duda enorme se le ha estado apareciendo y desapareciendo en el lapso de tiempo desde que recibió el regalo hasta ese momento. Le molesta terriblemente no tener el control de sus emociones, de no cuestionarse en ese momento, cuando por lo general, ella misma se impuso la regla de que las situaciones que no tenían una explicación lógica, mejor dejarlas de lado y no hacerse tanta mala sangre.

Ya había pasado antes por situaciones en las que algunas personas la habían trastornado momentáneamente, la habían desarmado, pero siempre se reponía, porque nadie tenía derecho de desarmarla, y ella no se iba a atentar contra sí misma.

Recuerdos van y vienen en ese lapso, algunos que la hacen sonreír y otros... Querer destrozar su almohada de plumas.

De uno de sus cajones de la mesa de noche, en un rincón, guarda ella celosamente una calcomanía de un fénix. Robert había comprado algunos para una visita a un orfanato que hizo con su clase, y entre los que le quedaron, uno fue un fénix. Ese, tras terminar sus clases de piano como siempre, se lo obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

"_-Supe por tu mamá que te gusta mucho esta ave mitológica, y era la única que vi. Te la he guardado, toma._

_-¿Se quedó alguien sin recibir alguno? –Pregunta Rei con esa inocencia encantadora a los diez años._

_-No, todos los niños recibieron. Sobraron varios, pero este de aquí no se repitió, así que lo vi y pensé en ti._

_-Gracias. –Rei lo toma de la mano del jovencito y le sonríe. –Yo colecciono muchos fénix, tengo miles en un álbum. _

_-Cada vez que pueda te regalaré alguno. –Él entonces le sonríe y regresa al piano."_

Rei se da cuenta que son muchas las situaciones que ha pasado al lado de Robert. Lo tiene más presente que antes y la verdad es que le jode. Le jode más que sean justo recuerdos de cuando era una niña, porque de grande… esos son los que prefiere inhibir. Mientras saca la calcomanía y observa su medalla nueva, una llamada entra al celular. Es Mina.

-¡Rei, Rei!, ¿a qué no sabes a quién vi pasear por el parque?

-Hola, Mina, muy buenas tardes. ¿Has descansado? Porque yo sí, fíjate. –Es la respuesta de Rei, algo seria.

-¡Ya! Lo siento, pero es que no tengo con quién compartir la alegría… ¡Robert ha regresado!

Rei no podía decir que ya lo sabía, ahora que lo recordaba, Serena no lo había comentado a las demás y fue clara en la última llamada "_Mina no sabe que él ha venido_" así que mejor no meter la pata.

-No sabía que ese idiota había regresado. ¿Y qué con ello? ¿Estás con Robert ahora?

-No, no, no, lo que sucede es que yo caminaba saliendo de la tienda y lo vi paseando en bicicleta con Serena. Pero me he molestado porque Serena no nos dijo nada, ¡por lo menos a nosotras que conocemos a Robert de prácticamente toda la vida!

-Sus motivos habrá tenido. –Responde incómoda Rei.

-Igual y me hubiera gustado saludarlo. Mira que cuando fui a Viena acompañando a Serena, pasé un tiempo lindísimo. Robert se portó súper amable, nos llevaba a cenar todas las noches, nos llevaba a conciertos clásicos y bueno… fue todo un amor, Rei. Por eso me hubiera gustado que Serena me dijera que estaría en la ciudad. –Rei rola los ojos al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues no sabría qué más decirte. Pero en tal caso habla con Serena antes, no vaya a ser que incomodes por querer visitarlo, no sabes cómo es la situación.

-Tienes razón, siempre tan razonable, Rei. –Un suspiro de parte de Mina. –Estaba tan guapo… Mira que en dos años las personas no cambian mucho, pero lo poco que lo vi ahora, ¡wow! Todo un adonis. –Rei se torna roja al escuchar eso, porque en verdad, ella, que lo había visto de cerca, reconoció lo guapo que estaba. –Bueno, Rei, te dejó, haré la llamada a Serena en un momento.

Tras colgar el teléfono, la muchacha siente un hondo pesar, decidiendo bajar al jardín trasero de su casa. Se coloca la cadena con el fénix y la esconde dentro de su blusa. Baja las escaleras sin saber bien por qué, teniendo recuerdos tan tristes en su cabeza, quiere precisamente estar en ese lugar.

Tras llegar y ver el cielo que está oscureciendo, se sienta en aquel columpio olvidado por años. Se mece tranquila con el viento. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado con los ojos cerrados, recordando y pensando, cuando siente una mano sobre la suya. Esa calidez hace que reconozca inmediatamente de quién se trata.

-¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunta cansada más que molesta ahora.

-Te vi caminar aquí y mecerte, así fue que decidí pasar un momento; aparte de que Serena me dijo que si te veía te diera un recado.

-¿Serena? Pudo llamar y dármelo.

-Está haciendo pasteles con mi tía. Pero un muchacho de tu universidad dice que el rector, si no me equivoco, quiere que pases mañana por su oficina. Eso fue todo el recado, que a las nueve de mañana te espera. –Rei asiente con la cabeza. –Estaba recordando las veces que venía aquí y nos quedábamos en silencio meciéndonos con el aire. ¿Lo recuerdas tú también?

-¿Crees que pierdo el tiempo recordando tonterías? –Responde con los ojos cerrados Rei, pero sin esa dureza de antes. –Mi cabeza tiene mejores cosas en qué pensar.

-¿No recuerdas esto? –Dice él deteniendo el columpio y colocándose delante de la joven cuyos cabellos se mueven con el viento del anochecer. –¿Ni esto? –Acariciando la mejilla de Rei ahora.

-Lárgate, Robert. Ya no me vas a mover el piso como hace años. –Es la respuesta más sincera que le ha dado desde que se han visto esa mañana, pero Rei parece no importarle. –Ya no soy la de antes, tú me cambiaste.

-Y tú me cambiaste la vida igual, Reindert. Cada uno de estos malditos años me he preguntado cuánto de ese cambio que tuviste realmente te lo produje yo. –Inicia hincándose en el pasto tomando sus manos.

Rei abre los ojos sorprendida tras sentir el tacto de las manos del muchacho en las suyas. Siente que por más que quiera impedir ese solo tacto, si lo hace se va a arrepentir. A veces preferimos llorar por el dolor que produce un sentimiento, pero que al menos se está gozando; sin embargo, cuando elegimos contenernos y evitar una situación por el mero hecho de no llorar, solemos renegar por la tontería de haber pasado una oportunidad. Rei prefirió la elección primera.

-Nunca podré creerte. Jugaste con mis sentimientos, no una vez, sino muchas. Me lastimaste con tu actitud constante y me hice insegura para la música, y luego de que superé eso, tuviste que llevarme a la locura para largarte a Viena y nunca decirme nada, todo porque según tú, solo había sido un beso…

-¿Y qué podía hacer en ese momento? –Dice en voz baja, con cierto dejo de pena. –Salía con una chica que estaba en la universidad, pero sentía una gran atracción por ti, y por más que me dije que te dejaría porque no me quería meter en una relación con alguien a quien veía como una niña, no lo pude evitar. –Sincero, Robert no suelta las manos de la muchacha.

»Y sé que es tonto, tres años y medio no me iban a hacer un viejo a tu lado, pero en esos momentos sí lo vi así… Y si te besé… fue porque era algo que me nació hacer en ese momento, aunque sé que no pensé en las consecuencias que un beso podía acarrear con nosotros…

-¡Nosotros! ¿Qué nosotros? Para ti eso nunca significó nada. Me besaste como te dio la gana hacerlo, me hiciste creer que por fin las cosas que siempre había alucinado serían realidad, pero no, no, a la semana te estabas largando a Viena, dejándome con más nudos mentales en mi cabeza que antes, haciéndome sentir que fui una tonta por creer en ti…

»Sí, quizá debería superar eso, no es como perder la vida, pero en esos momentos, para la Rei de todavía quince años, eso fue demasiado y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tuve la confianza de contárselo a Serena o alguna de mis demás amigas. Me tragué mi dolor de adolescente, mi pena y mi orgullo quedó lastimado… Si crees que fue fácil vivir con la idea de que besarte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en ese momento, te equivocas, porque solo quería dejar de sentir pena por haberte permitido que entraras a mi vida de ese modo y te marcharas como si nada hubiera sucedido. –Rei se pone de pie y en automático Robert hace lo mismo.

-¿Vas a huir de mí siempre, Rei?

-Huir no. Voy a evitarte, que es diferente, voy a evitar que te me acerques y vuelvas a poner mariposas en mi cabeza y gusanos en mi panza.

-¿Gusanos en la panza? –Desconcertado él.

-¡Sí, gusanos en la panza! Las mariposas te embrutecen el cerebro pero los gusanos te joden el estómago por la gastritis que producen. –Rei camina empujando a Robert. –Dile a tu prima adorada que la espero mañana a las ocho y media. Si no está aquí en punto, la dejaré y me iré sola.

Robert, de pie, mirando cómo la joven camina dentro de casa, sonríe. No está muy seguro de lo que conseguirá, pero no va a dejar de intentar. Es el momento de demostrarle que las equivocaciones pasadas tienen solución.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Amix! Este ha sido un esfuerzo en conjunto con la musa, con mi crítica Amilie Dupin, que pese a todos los casos que investiga y gran papelería que tiene a su alrededor por revisar, estudiar, adjuntar, y todo lo que termina en Ar, y le agradezco mucho, porque se dio el tiempo y me ayudó. Igualmente debo agradecer a mi editora en esta oportunidad: ¡Miss Mina Hastings! Gracias a ella, todos los horrores de tiempo, redundancias y de más fueron vistos por ella, aparte que al igual que Amilie Dupin, Miss Hastings sugirió escenas para esta primera parte, y a ambas les debo mucho, porque las hice y… sólo espero que disfrutes la historia ¡My dear Poirot!**

**Holas con todos. Hace mucho que no me inspiraba para un one shot o mini fic, pero a veces simplemente la musa llega, resopla y no hay como evitarla… espero igualmente que les guste, no creo que sean más de tres capítulos, pero espero igual sea de su disfrute.**

**Besos, **

**J.S. Marple…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adagio en el corazón**

Serena y Rei llegan a la universidad temprano, un poco antes de las nueve, así que Serena va a por café. En el trayecto, montando ambas sus bicicletas a juego, Rei en color rojo y Serena en gris con azul, recorren las calles con energía. Serena relata que el domingo salió con la familia al campo, a hacer parrilla y descansar. Rei nota que Serena está algo bronceada, confirmando lo que le cuenta.

-Mina me llamó el sábado y me dijo que te vio con Robert en el parque.-comenta Rei a su amiga.

Serena, exhalando un suspiro, observa a su alrededor, como tratando de calmarse ante algo que no sabrá controlar. Rei lo nota, pero no hace movimiento alguno, es mejor esperar a que ella misma diga lo que quiera. Serena siempre se pone nerviosa cuando se trata de alguna confrontación con alguien y más con alguien como Mina, que desde pequeñas han tenido algunos roces.

-Esto me va a generar más de un problema, pero no creí conveniente gritarlo a los cuatros vientos, entenderás que apenas llegaba él y Mina alborota demasiado.

Rei rola los ojos.

-Sí, sí, me lo vas a decir a mí, que parecía dispuesta a ir a tu casa a saludar a Robert.

-No quería que realmente se enterara, no puedo explicar bien el porqué, solo puedo decirte que Mina… Me da miedo cuando Mina decide cambiar al modo "Hyper" y no hay quien la pare, menos cuando comienza a alucinar en situaciones no muy comunes. –Serena chasquea su lengua.

-Pues tranquila, yo no le dije que lo había visto ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos que me habías contado que Robert estaba en tu casa. –Rei le sonríe a su amiga con calma, tomando una curva en la calle.

-¿Qué tal te portaste con mi primo anoche? –con voz burlona Serena.

-¡Qué eres una tramposa de lo peor! –dice dándole una palmada en el brazo a Serena, provocando que la muchacha se caiga de la bicicleta, pero riendo se vuelve a parar para andar.

-Él fue quien te vio salir al jardín y quien me dijo que iría a avisarte lo del recado de hoy, y yo estaba con toda la faena de la cocina, así que me parece que mal que bien sirvió que te viera. –Serena sonríe. -¿Cómo te trató?

-Nada del otro mundo, simplemente me dio el recado, me saludó y me dijo que se quedaría un tiempo por acá, nada extraordinario. –responde Rei, controlando el tono de su voz.

-¡Viste que no te hizo nada del otro mundo! Ya no es ese muchacho que te tomaba el pelo y creo que deberías realmente darle la oportunidad de tratarlo otra vez, quizá descubras cosas maravillosas de este Robert más adulto. –la jovencita rubia avanza de nuevo hasta llegar a la par de Rei con su bicicleta, deteniéndose en los estacionamientos de bicicletas.

-No, parece que ya no lo es, pero aún así andaré con cuidado. –responde Rei ensimismada, parando por inercia.

-Bueno, vengo en cinco minutos, necesitamos la droga negra aunque sea por hoy.

-Será tu droga negra. –responde Rei riendo. –Que el mío sea un capuccino.

-Sí, mami. –responde en tono de burla Serena.

Tras Serena correr con el capuccino de Rei, le da el alcance y se lo entrega. La mira sonriente y le acomoda el cabello algo revuelto.

-Voy a dar vueltas por ahí, aunque me pediré mi café con calma, igual y se me ocurre pasearme por el jardín, porque hasta las diez no van a abrir salas para recogida de notas.

-Muy bien, cuando salga te llamo al móvil.

Rei entra al despacho del rector y la secretaria le indica con educación que espere un momento, que la anunciará. Tras un lapso de algunos minutos, la secretaria le dice que el rector la espera.

-Profesor Hoffman, buenos días. –saluda Rei.

-Buenos día, Reindert, me alegra mucho que esté aquí porque tengo algo que decirle. –Rei atentamente mira al hombre mayor, al que muchos le temían por su rectitud, pero ella no. –Resulta que la universidad estará participando en un concurso que el estado está lanzando para incentivar el arte al país y que todo ciudadano tenga acceso a él. –Una cabezada de parte de la muchacha. –El concurso se trata de llevar al cabo un musical en vivo, con trama original obviamente, coreografía incluida y buenas actuaciones, pero este concurso es lanzado especialmente para que todas las áreas involucradas participen y saquen adelante el proyecto. –Otra asentada por parte de Rei. –La universidad actuará solo desde el punto de vista de un productor, nosotros tenemos un presupuesto establecido de acuerdo a las bases de este concurso y se diría que "contrataremos" al los directores por área.

-Eso es interesante, pero no entiendo por qué me mandó llamar… -desconcertada la muchacha.

-Como te decía, la universidad ya ha hablado con los rectores de las facultades involucradas, hasta los alumnos de administración tendrán que ayudar en esto, aunque ellos podrán anotarse en las áreas que crean conveniente para apoyo, y los alumnos de diseño, publicidad, marketing y finanzas son otra parte del apoyo, ya sabes, organizar la publicidad, el evento…. Pero claro, de nada nos sirve que los alumnos de esas facultades se integren en el proyecto, si no contamos con lo más importante. –sonríe el rector

-Se refiere a los alumnos de la Facultad de Arte y Dirección Artística…

-Y no solo ellos, que claro, son importantes; el guión tendrá que ser escrito por alumnos de la Facultad de Letras, pero en realidad sabemos que el director general de este musical ya cuenta con los nombres de los directores de todas las áreas que un show musical requiere, y tú, Reindert, has sido nombrada directora en arreglos musicales.

-¿Que yo qué? –Rei siente que el mundo le da vueltas. –Eso no debería ser, profesor Hoffman, yo todavía no domino bien la carrera, recuerde que estoy apenas en mis primeros tres años de carrera, todavía no me siento preparada para algo así.

-¿No se siente capaz, entonces, de tomar las riendas de este proyecto importante para la universidad y el estado? –el hombre mira a la muchacha con un brillo raro en la mirada.

-¡Yo no he dicho que no me sienta capaz! –se sorprende ella misma de su reacción.

-Muy bien, eso era lo que creí, porque verá… –responde el rector mirando a la joven. -Fue en usted en quien pensé primero que nadie. A Owen de Bought le he propuesto que trabaje en el área de composición musical y está contentísimo de que fuera la elegida para trabajar en la dirección del arreglo musical, cree en tu talento y yo creo en el talento de ambos. Sé que trabajarán muy bien y demostrarán por qué nuestra facultad siempre gana cada uno de los concursos de música y de creatividad a los que hasta ahora nos hemos presentado en los últimos años. –con una sonrisa el hombre.

-Claro que sí, profesor Hoffman, solo que, no me esperaba algo como esto. ¿Para cuándo se tiene que presentar el proyecto acabado?

-En cuatro semanas debemos presentar el proyecto terminado y luego de eso, tres semanas más para mostrar la primera presentación a puerta cerrada para el jurado que el estado ha asignado. Si quedamos dentro de las cinco obras elegidas, ¡ganamos!

Rei traga saliva, intentando armar las piezas en su cabeza. ¡Cuatro semanas era tan poco tiempo!

-¿Se logrará? –pregunta Rei con algo de incertidumbre en la voz

-Yo no tengo duda sobre eso, porque lo particular de este concurso es que la gran mayoría de las facultades van a participar, y cuando se rema bajo una misma dirección, todo se logra, aunque haya dificultades en el camino. –El profesor Hoffman se levanta y camina hasta la muchacha, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Rei, muy paternalmente, y caminan saliendo del despacho.

»Los alumnos de la facultad de letras ya escribieron la historia y fue aceptada. Increíblemente la trabajaron en menos de cinco días ni bien se les pidió que a un grupo de ellos que trabajaran en la idea, y es una interesante… Lo más interesante será convertir esa historia en un musical, así que otros ya están adaptándola para hacer los guiones, y creo que no estaría de más que pases por la facultad para que te den una copia de la historia, la analices y vayas teniendo una idea de qué podría ir en cada escena. -Rei asiente.

»Trabaja con Owen la parte musical, él va a dirigir a la orquesta, pero necesitan trabajar juntos. Busca a alumnos competentes que quieran trabajar con usted. Así que confiamos en usted, señorita directora musical. –estirando su mano el rector. Rei acepta y se da cuenta que hay situaciones a las que no se puede decir que no.

-¡Malditos concursos! ¡Y estúpida yo que si me ponen un reto nunca digo no! –renegando la joven saca el móvil de mala manera y marca a Serena. -¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería. ¿Vienes?

-Sí, sí, ahí voy. –contesta con menos mal talante. Al ver a su Amiga, Rei se acerca y se sienta a su lado. –Serena, mátame.

-Con gusto. –ríe la chica, consiguiendo hacer reír a Reindert. -¿Por qué cosa tengo que mancharme las manos?

-El profesor Hoffman me nombró directora musical… mejor dicho, en arreglos musicales para un concurso que está organizando el Estado y promover en los ciudadanos el arte y la cultura.

-¡Yaaa! –responde Serena

-¡Yaaa! Ay, Serena –rola los ojos Rei. -No me gusta que hables como las tontas compañeras de tu salón. –algo frustrada Rei.

-Vale, vale, continúa.

-La cosa es que son cinco los proyectos ganadores por el estado y la universidad se ha inscrito. Quedan cuatro semanas para presentar el proyecto y luego tres para la puesta en escena para los del gobierno, en este caso un musical.

-Eso no suena muy bien, es muy poco tiempo, incluso para organizar un evento de esa magnitud se necesita muchas cosas… Claro, un estudio de mercado ahora no viene al caso, porque esto está predeterminado, simplemente nos saltaríamos ese paso, pero entonces, cómo enfocar la publicidad si no tenemos un público fijo. –Serena comienza a hablar atropelladamente. –Claro, al menos que igual se tenga ya pensado el tipo de público al que se quiera captar, pero aún así…

-¡Basta, Serena! No me atormentes con algo que no me compete por ahora…

-¡Qué sensible!

-Sensible no, frustrada, porque ahora me voy a tener que poner a trabajar en mis vacaciones por un concurso que debe salir adelante por el bien de la universidad. –Rei lleva sus manos a su cabeza. –¿Crees que lo pueda lograr, Sere?

-Tú todo lo logras y todo lo puedes, yo confío en ti. –Serena toma la mano de su Amiga. –Sé que aunque ahora te desesperes, con lo organizada que eres, con lo cumplida y responsable que toda la vida siempre has sido, vas a lograr cumplir tu cometido.

-¡Gracias por las hurras! –Rei le responde con una sonrisa.

-No son hurras, de verdad creo en ti, además que te conozco y no te vas a dejar ganar por algo como eso.

Un suspiro de Rei.

-Terminamos de recoger las notas y me acompañas a la Facultad de Letras, por favor, porque me van a dar la historia para que la lea.

-Muy bien, no hay problema, y como somos las primeras en llegar, no demoraremos mucho en que nos den nuestras notas.

Tras separarse cada una para su facultad, Rei piensa que es un honor que la eligieran a ella para dirigir los arreglos musicales. Todo lo que creara el departamento de música, tendrá que checarlo, y ver qué va y qué no, si hay notas musicales que arreglar y si estaría bien las elecciones de las composiciones para determinada escena de la historia. Sí, ya estaba imaginando el cómo sería su trabajo en el proyecto y ya por ello no le parece tan jalado de los pelos.

Estando en la fila, a unas cuantas personas para poder recoger sus notas, se le acerca justamente el mismo Owen De Bought, el que estaba a cargo de la dirección musical y quien estaba contento de poder trabajar con ella.

-Hola, Rei, buenos días. –tras saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. –Ya me contó el profesor Hoffman que estás enterada del concurso. ¿Qué te parece?

-La verdad, verdad, es que no me lo esperaba, pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea, así que veremos cómo es que nos va y estoy muy contenta de saber que nos toca trabajar juntos, eres organizado y siempre tienes todo en orden. –completa Rei.

-En mi caso no es solo por lo mismo, sino que tienes la ventaja de que te gusta la música, sabes de ella, sabes tocar el piano. –Un dedo de Rei le indica que se calle.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Porque te vi tocar hace algunos meses en uno de los salones… Acaso, ¿no quieres que se sepa? –Rei lo mira sorprendida.

-Pues lo mantengo bastante en secreto. Creo que fui una tonta por tocar en las salas de la universidad, pero es que… luego de haber escuchado una de las presentaciones de las de cuarto ciclo, me provocó tocar, pero no lo digas a nadie, es algo que deseo mantener oculto.

-¿Cómo lo harás? Dentro de poco tiempo te tocará elegir algún instrumento musical en la carrera, el que sea –observa el muchacho desconcertado. -¿Dirás simplemente que ya sabes tocar?

-Sé tocar flauta dulce, así que eso es lo que diré. No me preocupa tanto, igual produzco música, así que no importa mucho el instrumento con el que la pueda producir. –indica con una sonrisa ella.

-No te digo nada más porque es tu elección, sin embargo tocas muy bien. Si dices que lo sacaste de oído, esa vez que te escuché y vi cómo interpretabas, pues… -una sonrisa ahora de parte del muchacho. –Pues me encantaste.

-Gracias. –sincera Rei. –Pero es algo de lo cual tendrás que callar, no estoy yendo por la vida diciendo esas cosas. Además, yo no soy buena. –nuevamente la mira desconcertado. –No pongas esa cara, cada quien realmente sabe lo que vale, en mi caso es así. ¡Y no me repliques! –termina ella con voz alegre.

-Como gustes, pero no es una opinión que comparto.

Mientras salen dos personas más del salón y Rei sigue avanzando, Serena llega a darle el encuentro. Lleva una sonrisa feliz, y su boleta de notas en la mano.

-¡No estarás sola, Rei! ¡Me he inscrito al concurso! ¡Me he anotado para la parte de la publicidad del evento! ¡¿No es increíble? –salta ella a los brazos de Reindert. –Estaré trabajando como tú en el proyecto y he pedido que quiero asistir a cada una de las áreas para poder empaparme del tema y así pensar en una buena publicidad, aunque los chicos de la carrera me vean raro por estar ahí.

Rei no sabe si reír de alegría de tener a su amiga en el mismo proyecto, o de gritarle por sacrificar sus vacaciones.

-No has debido hacerlo, porque ahora con tu primo en casa, lo vas a descuidar. –responde Rei. –Pero me siento feliz, como siempre no me has dejado sola.

-Nunca lo haría, si está en mis manos. –luego de separarse de nuevo de Rei, Serena se percata del muchacho que está al lado de su amiga y le habla. -¿Viste? Le di el recado. –Serena mira al mismo muchacho del parque, quien se acercara a ella cuando estaba con su primo tomando un helado.

-Ya me di cuenta. –dice el muchacho con una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal tus notas, Serena?

-Aprobé en todos los cursos, así que eso me da mucho menos cargo de conciencia por inscribirme. Supongo que están los mejores, pero mis profesores me han dicho que estoy bien en mis notas, que tengo buena disposición y que creen que ésta experiencia me va a servir mucho para todo lo que me tocará en ciclos venideros.

-Me parece bien, Sere, y lo que sea, consulta siempre con tus superiores, ellos te darán la mano en todo. –seria Rei. –Bueno, ya me toca entrar… Owen, luego quiero coordinar contigo unas cosas sobre esto del proyecto. –termina Rei entrando ahora.

Serena se apoya en la baranda, viendo entrar a Rei, mientras dobla su boleta de notas y la guarda con cuidado en su bolso. El joven la observa en igual silencio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como estudiando a la muchacha que tenía delante de sí. Cuando Serena se percata de que está en la cola, sale de ahí con rapidez, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-¡Vaya! No recordaba tu nombre, lo siento, Owen entonces…

-Owen, sí. –responde él sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es increíble que tú si recordaras el mío. –es la respuesta de Serena, mirando al salón.

-Es que en mi caso te presté atención. –Serena no sabe explicar por qué, pero siente que el calor se le sube al rostro.

-Lo siento, de veras, no es que no te prestara atención, simplemente soy mala para recordar los nombres.

-No importa, olvídalo. Solamente espero que esta vez no se te vaya a olvidar, Serena. –termina él estirando su mano. –Un placer saber que estaremos en el mismo proyecto, aunque en especificaciones distintas.

-Sí, bueno… cada quien desde su carrera. –responde ella estirando casi hasta terminar sus palabras, su mano. El silencio se hace entre ellos y Serena se siente incómoda así que vuelve a hablar para romper la tensión. -¿Tú estás en la misma carrera que Rei?

-No, empezamos en la misma, es verdad, pero me cambié a música hace un par de ciclos y los cursos que ya llevé en la carrera, no los estoy llevando.

-¿Qué instrumento estudias?

-Violín, pero también toco piano. –es su respuesta. –Pero como solo te dan la elección de un instrumento, pues elegí el violín.

-¡Vaya! Mi primo, el muchacho con el que me viste el sábado, estudia Piano en la universidad de Música y Arte Dramático de Viena. –comenta ella con orgullo. –Se fue hace cinco años y ha estado llevando todo tipo de cursos; hace dos años se inscribió para dirección musical.

-¡Qué suerte tuvo de poder irse a estudiar a Viena! Son muchos los estudiantes de música en el mundo que sueñan por poder conseguir una plaza allá.

-Lo sé, mandó muchas solicitudes, y cuando creyó que no lo llamarían, pues le contestaron y no lo pensó dos veces y se fue para Austria. Apenas comenzaba su sueño en ese momento y ahora sé que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

En eso, Rei, tomando sus cabellos, sale del salón. Una sonrisa pinta su rostro.

-¡De hecho que aprobada!

-¡Más que aprobada, Serena! Ya me felicitaron por estar a cargo y los profesores me han dado su cuota de confianza. ¡Sí! Ahora sé que puedo hacerlo. –Owen observa a ambas muchachas. –Sere, gracias por haberte inscrito y sacrificar tus vacaciones.

-No sacrifico nada, lo hago con gusto, además, la idea era pasar las vacaciones juntas, y con esto lo haremos.

-Sería bueno ir de una vez con los de letras para que nos den la copia de la historia. –termina Rei, saliendo de la esa sección de la universidad. –Owen ¿tú ya tienes la historia? –el muchacho niega con la cabeza. –Bien, entonces pediremos tres y cada uno va leyendo para saber de qué trata la trama.

Serena camina aparte, y Rei con Owen conversan sobre las posibilidades de usar la orquesta completa, que luego de leer la historia, pueden ir viendo que música componer para determinadas escenas, y que otras de las existentes, arreglar. En eso se encuentran conversando cuando un par de compañeros del salón de Rei se acercan. Serena voltea, pero sigue caminando para entrar a la oficina de la facultad de letras. Los muchachos compañeros de Rei, están decididos a ser del equipo de la muchacha para el trabajo en arreglo de sonido. Rei conversa con ellos y Owen, hablando de cómo saldría todo el evento. El ánimo de todos estaba hasta el tope. Cuando Serena aparece unos diez minutos después con las fotocopias, algo desubicada.

-Rei, lo lamento, debo irme ya, luego comentamos qué te parece la historia.

-Pero, Serena, ¿por qué tan pronto? –recibe ella las copias. -¡Tenemos el almuerzo con las chicas!

-Debo irme, es todo. Despídeme de Lita, aunque creo que la llamaré igual. –Serena besa a Rei. –Adiós, Owen. –indica ella con un moviendo en la mano, yéndose del lugar.

Mientras Serena se marcha a casa, algo consternada por lo que pasó en mientras esperaba las copias, Reindert y Owen van juntos a tomar un café y leer la historia. Owen, en silencio, la acompaña a recoger su bicicleta roja.

-¡Oye! Qué buena bicicleta monark que tienes. Todo un clásico. –Rei levanta el dedo pulgar.

-Lo sé, aunque nadie se imaginaría a una muchacha en una bicicleta de este color y con flamitas pintadas.

-Sí, supongo, pero es tu estilo. –Owen ríe. –Nos vemos luego.

Después de pedalear unas cuantas calles, Rei se reúne con el resto de sus amigas para la despedida de Lita.

* * *

Amy mira a Rei sin dejar de escucharla, sentadas en unos sillones, bebiendo unos vasos de limonada y unas galletas de vainilla que han pedido para pasar el rato.

-Así fue, Amy, simplemente se fue pronto, sin explicar nada… -Reindert apoya su barbilla en su mano. -Si desde un inicio me dices que es porque Mina le reclamó, créeme que no hubiera venido.

-No quise decirte nada, porque Lita no tiene la culpa de esto, y no iba a ver menos gente por algo en lo que ella no tiene nada que ver. –dice Amy. –Pero no dejo de darle la razón a Serena, el primo no tiene muchos días de llegado como para que ella haga una fiesta de recibimiento con todas. –Rei asiente.

-¿Pero se lo dijo de mala manera? –preocupada Rei.

-Sí, a mi me parece que se la pasó la mano en su manera de reclamarle.

-Eso que me dices de que le llamó "Eres una desgraciada como Amiga", pues no me quiero imaginar si le dijo algo más fuerte que eso. –seria Reindert.

-Mira que si a mí eso me lo hace Mina, la mando a la cueva de la que salió, pero Serena es Serena y ella preferirá evitarla hasta que se le pase la cólera. –concreta Amy en la mesa. –Conociéndola como la conozco, Serena se va a recluir en su casa sin querer vernos si Mina está presente.

-Pero conmigo no habrá ese problema, iré a verla igual. –responde la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa. –Por eso de niñas le sacaba la cabeza a las muñecas de Mina. –recuerda Rei y parece feliz. –Era mi manera de vengarme de sus berrinches y de las maldades que le hacía a Serena o los problemas en que nos metía. –Rei se pasa una mano por sus cabellos. –Una vez Mina rompió un florero carísimo de mi casa pero nos echó la culpa a Serena y a mí, y nuestros padres dijeron que por no decir la verdad, no nos veríamos hasta que alguna de las dos confesara.

-¿Y qué pasó? –pregunta Ami curiosa.

-Pasó que Serena confesó haber sido ella, para que así nos dejaran vernos antes de que culminara el verano. –Rei sonríe al recordarlo. –No dijo "fuimos nosotras", se echó la culpa totalmente. En un inicio no me quiso contar lo que había hecho para sacarnos de ese embrollo, pero luego, quien me lo dijo fue Robert, que me hizo prometerle no decirle a Serena nada. –Rei mira a Amy seriamente. –Se demoró casi cuatro meses en decirme lo que había hecho.

Amy mueve negativamente la cabeza, tomando un de las galletas para comerla con gusto. Luego sonríe a su amiga.

-Mina dice siempre que tú le quitabas la cabeza a sus muñecas porque detestabas que ella se hiciera amiga de Serena.

-¡Por Dios, Amy! Celos a Mina por ser amiga de Serena, ¡jamás! Mi amistad con Serena es mucho más fuerte de la que ustedes puedan tener con nosotras, porque ella y yo siempre hemos compartido todo. –ante eso, Rei se calla, pero luego de beber limonada, prosigue. –Mina no es mala chica, pero le gusta llamar la atención terriblemente, tener a la gente pendiente de ella. Ese es su carácter, y como Serena de niña no le hacía caso a ese tipo de berrinches, ella le hacía cosas como jalarle el pelo, romperle sus cuadernos de dibujos, o sus libros. –Amy ríe. –Cosas de niñas, pero yo siempre fui más higadito, así que a la primera que Mina le hacía algo de eso a Sere, simplemente le sacaba la cabeza a su muñeca.

-¡Rei, por Dios! ¡No me hagas reír! –entre carcajadas Amy. –Se me hacía raro que por esas cosas que alegaba, le hicieras eso a Mina con su muñeca.

-Soy explosiva con motivos, Amy, no por las puras haría algo como eso. –suspira. –Salió muy bueno el almuerzo.

-Sí, Lita al menos llegará a ver la obra… -La joven de cabellos cortos se pasa la los dedos por su cabeza, algo cansada.

-Bueno, eso si ganamos. –Amy sonríe a Reindert tras escuchar tan respuesta tan "Rei". -¿Qué? –Incrédula pregunta Rei mirando a su amiga.

-No te siento tan negativa, así que es un buen augurio para que las cosas salgan bien. –Reindert le responde con una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que Lita llegará a tiempo para la primera presentación, pero no sé… -Amy toma igualmente una galleta, pero la parte en dos.

-Rei, ¿ya viste al primo de Serena? –pregunta Ami revisando un cuaderno que toma de la mesa.

Rei se queda callada, no responde de inmediato, lleva su vaso de limonada a los labios y bebe con lentitud.

-Es imposible no verlo viviendo al frente.

-O sea que…

-Sí, lo he visto.

-Mina cree que no. –cuenta Ami tomando su móvil.

-Que piense lo que quiera, no tengo por qué contarle lo que hago, es más, no tengo por qué darle relleno de mi vida.

-Hablas como si no fuera tu amiga. –afirma Amy.

-Es mi amiga pero tampoco como para decirle mi vida entera... Ella no es un diario al que tenga que llenar contando mi día a día. –habla Rei con firmeza. –Si lo hiciera, seguro que media ciudad sabría cosas de mí y mejor no, soy feliz así como estoy.

-Vale, por mi no te preocupes, que no le diré nada, pero Mina parece demasiado mmm… no sé si interesada, porque puede estar obsesionada también, la cosa es que sí, me parece que le ha puesto los ojos a Robert encima.

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar, Mina cada dos por tres se enamora de alguien.

-Pero esta vez no me parece que sea nada más que sus simples enamoramientos, menos por la manera de decirle las cosas a Serena. –Amy bebe de su limonada, pero en su mirada atenta dice muchas cosas.

-Pero no dice que esté enamorada de Robert.

-No, para nada, claro que no está enamorada de él. Pero esto no es un simple capricho como los otros, me parece que va a ser más un dolor de cabeza.

-Como un martillo en la pared, querrás decir.

Amy ríe.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, ya te conté y al menos podrás entender a Serena si empieza a esconderse en su caparazón, la verdad es que tú eres la única que se enfrenta a las situaciones que se te presenten, pero nunca dejas de dar la cara. ¡Eres realmente increíble!

Reindert por un momento se siente culpable, pero no dice nada sobre el asunto. ¡Bonita manera de enfrentar situaciones! Reindert es de las que prefiere callar antes de estar diciendo justamente lo que más le afecta, y eso que Serena es su mejor amiga, incluso a ella le oculta cosas. A veces solemos hacerlo para evitar que nos tengan conmiseración, otras… por simple orgullo.

Tras terminar su limonada en ese café, Reindert va caminando a casa, ya que Amy le pide prestada la bicicleta para poder ir a su taller de danza y estaba con el tiempo agustado. Camina distraída con sus audífonos y no se percata de que un hombre va a su lado.

-¿Qué hace mi pequeña?

-¡Papá! –Rei se estira a su papá y le da un beso en la mejilla, para seguir caminando. -¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

-Estoy yendo a recoger a tu mamá al trabajo, vamos a ir al cine. –responde Kurt, caminando al lado de su hija.

-¡Muy bien! Es bueno que salgan a divertirse.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? –pregunta dándole un chocolate.

-Fue el almuerzo de despedida de Lita que se va con el hermano un poco más de un mes y estuve con Amy en un café conversando de algunas cosas, pero ya iba a casa, le presté la bici.

-Me parece bien que hayas pasado un buen rato, luego me saludas a Lita. –Cariñoso Kurt. –Hoy luego del cine quiero llevar a tu mamá a cenar, hace un tiempo no lo hacemos y le he comprado un regalo porque ya se acerca nuestro aniversario de bodas.

-Ya veinticinco años de casados. –Rei se abraza a su papá.

-Sí, así que quiero que Alessia pase tiempo conmigo, hemos estado muy estresados estos últimos meses. –comenta más para sí que para su hija.

-Lo sé, muchos concursos ella y muchos viajes tú. –El hombre asiente. –Sí, salgan juntos, yo me quedo en casa descansando o… -Rei sonríe. –Tengo un trabajo de que ocuparme de la universidad, cuando ponga en orden mis ideas, les contaré, ahora diviértanse.

-Gracias mi pequeña. –Sonríe el amoroso.

Rei camina y llegan a la calle donde su madre dirige un centro de música junto con otras profesoras. Se detienen ambos ahí.

-Me voy a casa, los veo en la noche, entonces.

-Sí, hija, ahí nos vemos.

Su padre besa en la mejilla a Rei. Después él cruza la calle y Reindert sigue de frente, saliendo a la calle de las casas tranquilas y algo lejos del centro. Cuando llega a su bloque, antes de pasar a su casa, observa la ventana de la habitación de Serena y ve que tiene la persiana bajada.

-Mala señal.

Rei camina hacia el jardín trasero de Serena, donde en una cascada empotrada en la pared decorada, salía agua con fuerza. Era relajante escuchar el agua. Ella camina hasta la puerta que la lleva dentro de la casa de su amiga y está con pestillo. Con decisión toca el timbre, hasta que escucha las pisadas de Robert, siempre inconfundible su manera de caminar. Él la observa con una sonrisa en el rostro y corre la mampara para hacerla entrar.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Rei pasa con la confianza de siempre. –Serena, ¿desde qué hora está en casa?

Robert observa su reloj de pulsera.

-Creo que lleva unas seis horas en casa. –Robert se dirige a una de las sillas del comedor de diario. –No ha querido almorzar. –señala él un plato en el horno microondas. -¿Pasó algo?

Rei lo mira un momento, deja escapar un suspiro y responde.

-No lo sé, pero creo que mejor hay que dejarla sola, se ha metido a su caparazón como siempre hace. –susurra Reindert mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Ella y tú tienen un bonito modo de escapar de la realidad, una se mete a su caparazón y tú… -él la mira un momento, divertido.

-¿Yo qué…?

-Pues tú… tú vuelas lejos de tu realidad.

Rei no corta el contacto visual.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Robert. –Rei camina hacia la mesa y apoya sus manos en ella. –Hace mucho que tú no me tratas como para que sepas si hago eso o no.

Robert, por su parte, mueve negativamente la cabeza, con esa sonrisa a medias que Reindert conoce de sobra desde hace muchos años.

-Basta con verte, ver la expresión de tu rostro, tus ojos dilatados cuando me hablas, como ahora, el gesto de jugar con tus dedos, aunque sea disimuladamente. Si por ti fuera, ya te hubieras ido de aquí para no tener que encontrarte contigo.

-Pero pese a saber que te iba a encontrar, igual vine. –contesta ella con mucha seguridad.

-Pero eso no significa que en estos momentos no quieras agarrar vuelo para irte lejos. –Robert se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a Rei en dos pasos. –Para no tener que encontrarte conmigo…

Rei observa a Robert, sus profundos ojos verdes oliva y su cabello negro, que la mira como alguna vez la miró, pero hay algo más… hay calma en esa mirada.

-Puedes haber cambiado físicamente, Rei, pero tú, por dentro eres la misma muchacha, con ese temperamento indomable, con ese fuego que te recorre la sangre y que explota cuando tocan una fibra sensible de tu ser. –sin pensarlo mucho, Robert lleva su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha. –Pero… cuando te miro, sigo viendo a la misma Rei de hace cinco años.

Rei mueve su cabeza para un lado, trata de que las palabras no le lleguen. No quiere escuchar.

-La Rei de hace cinco años ya no existe. –ella lo reta con la mirada, seriamente. –La mataste, y cuando renació, no fue la misma. –saca la mano del muchacho de su rostro. –Por eso, maldito idiota, no te atrevas a decir que me conoces, porque tú no sabes quién soy ahora.

-Eres un fénix, los fénix cuando renacen de sus cenizas, cumplen todo el proceso de vida, pero… su alma sigue siendo la misma. –asegura él, bajando su mano al hombro de Rei y recorre con calma la piel suave de su brazo. Rei lleva sus ojos al recorrido de él, sin inmutarse.

-¡Vaya contigo! ¡Ahora resulta que sabes de animales fantásticos! Solo te falta encontrarlos. –responde ella irónica, retirando tras un momento, la mano de él de su brazo.

-Todo el mundo necesita una melodía, una canción. –Rei lo mira y hace un gesto de desconcierto. –Voy a encontrar tu melodía, Reindert, puede que tarde, pero encontraré aquella melodía que me pueda llevar a ti.

-Sueña, Robert, que los sueños son gratis. –Reindert vuelve a lanzar una mirada hacia las escaleras. –Dile a tu prima que vine, que cuando pueda me llame o me busque. –el joven pianista asiente con la cabeza. –Cuídala, cuando ella tiene ese efecto algo la está lastimando. –lanza ella.

-Como los fénix, que cuando están lastimados vuelan lejos hasta llegar a su nido.

Reindert lanza una última mirada al muchacho pero no responde. Le molestaba tener que escuchar que él pudiera leerla, conocer hasta ese punto el cómo pensaba y sentía. Tras salir por la puerta del jardín, no evita una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, Curioso que la conociera hasta ese punto.

Rei, tras salir del jardín de Serena y caminar hacia su casa, se voltea, volviendo a lanzar una última mirada a la ventana de la habitación de Serena. No sabe que tan bien hace en encontrarse con Robert y enfrentarlo. Si por ella fuera, efectivamente, volaría lejos de él…

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Rei se la pasa todos los días buscando piezas clásicas para algunas de las escenas de la historia que han elegido, y aunque la trama es sobre un grupo de chicas que hacen revuelo para cambiar el estado en el que se encuentra su pueblo, falta aún lo que será elegir la música popular.

Tiene ya los andantes, adagios y hasta cánones elegidos para las escenas más importantes, pero Rei, que nunca está contenta totalmente, quiere saber que si lo que han compuesto con Owen –se ha dado un tiempo para construir con él las melodías– realmente es correcto o si tendrá que arreglar algunos tonos, tiempos y pasos; sobre todo porque teme que de un allegro pase a un larghetto sin un tono de por medio que dulcifique el cambio. A veces no nos damos cuenta de nuestros errores porque creemos que podemos hacerlo todo solos. Y eso le pasa a Rei.

Los muchachos que se acercaron a ella el día de recogida de notas, ya se han esfumado, porque la señorita decide siempre todo sola y no quiere escuchar otras opciones. Cree que cuando ella tiene la responsabilidad, entonces para hacer bien las cosas, mejor no lega. Como ya le pasó que no le cumplían, pues estaba acostumbrada a lo que ella creía conveniente, era lo mejor.

Viendo fríamente las cosas, necesita ayuda… pero la gente de la universidad que estudia con ella ingeniería musical, no está interesada en el concurso y tampoco le interesa estar con una perfeccionista como ella. Mientras Owen tiene una orquesta emocionada, interpretando hasta saciarse, ella se encuentra en la disyuntiva de contratar a alguien o de hacerlo ella sola y perder en el intento. Así que estos días se la pasa sola frente al piano, cosa a la que sus padres no dan crédito de verla ahí, dando de puñetazos a la tapa, o pateando su maleta.

Mina, que está en la Facultad de Arte, ha decidido inscribirse para audicionar en uno de los papeles principales, pero no le dan respuesta todavía, así que está sumamente ansiosa, desesperando a los demás con sus preguntas de si creían o no de que la aceptarían.

Si uno quiere comunicarse con ella, no hay problema en ese aspecto… para colgada del skype conversando con Lita, que vacaciona en un distrito algo lejano que ellas. El problema con Mina es que desde hace una semana, no deja de hablar de Robert: Robert esto, Robert aquello; y aunque Rei, muy educadamente le ha pedido que deje la charla, Mina parece hasta este momento no entender, y Rei se desespera mucho más.

Mina solo cuenta cosas que le interesan, pero que en ese momento al resto no. Amy se coloca sus audífonos y escucha música cada vez que la cantaleta de Mina regresa. Serena no está presente desde su discusión con ella y la verdad es que Rei se encuentra ya en un punto de poca tolerancia, no tiene cuándo comunicarse con Serena, que tiene apagado el celular desde la discusión con Mina, y no le da la gana salir de su cuarto.

-Es una berrinchuda de lo peor. –Rei comenta a una despreocupada Amy. –Ya, perfecto, entiendo que se quiera meter en su caparazón, pero conmigo, Amy, que se supone que somos las mejores amigas, ¿por qué es que me aleja también? –Rei saca de su cartera su MP3. –No puedo creer que se aleje hasta ese punto porque una persona como Mina, a quien ella conoce bastante bien, la trató mal.

-Porque seguro quiere sentirse bien antes de contar qué pasa, Serena siempre ha sido así y será así siempre, no va a cambiar.

-Pero, ¿cómo pretende que la ayude? –Rei camina con sus libros de música, tomándolos con fuerza.

-Pues… -Amy ríe. –No puedes ayudar si no te ayudas primero. –Rei la mira, primero con cara sarcástica y ya luego seria. –Pienso que deberías abrirte, y decirnos "Chicas, no puedo con todo…"

-Eso no va a pasar mientras pueda evitarlo, mientras mantenga el orden y el método, lograré lograr mis objetivos, amiga querida, y yo voy a poder con esto, nadie me va a detener.

Ellas entran a una cafetería y el mozo al verlas se acerca. Piden sus limonadas como siempre.

-Necesitas ayuda urgentemente. –responde Amy con toda la intención del mundo cuando el mozo las deja a solas tras hacer el pedido. –Lo digo en serio, Rei…

-Yo sé que lo lograré sola. –revira Rei.

-Luego te quejas de que Serena eligió la carrera equivocada. –Rei se atora con el refresco que bebe. –Has elegido una carrera en donde trabajarás con profesionales de la música, tanto de la parte artística como técnica, pero tú no sabes trabajar en equipo ni con otras personas.

-Sí que sé, no seas exagerada. –responde con una sonrisa Rei.

El mozo regresa presto con dos vasos de limonada y se aleja de ahí con la misma rapidez.

-No soy exagerada, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres tan perfeccionista, que no quieres trabajar con otra persona siquiera, porque entonces no tendrías el control, y al no tenerlo, te desesperas.

-Vale, es una radiografía mía perfecta.

-¡Je! Lo sé. –Amy choca su vaso con Rei. –No es tan malo ser perfeccionista, pero lo malo se vuelve un problema cuando ese perfeccionismo no te deja desenvolverte y desarrollarte.

-Cuando sienta que las cosas se me escapan de las manos, puede que se los diga, pero por ahora tengo el control de la situación, unos cuantos arreglitos más y estará. –Rei sonríe orgullosa. –Tengo mucha música que he escuchado del youtube y me ha servido de inspiración, tengo hasta cortes de tonadas con las que he jugando con algunas de ellas y he hecho mezclas. –Rei saca una memoria USB. –La verdad es que muchas de ellas solo quedarán para el recuerdo, no son usables, pero al entretenerme un momento, pude inspirarme y alucinar con lo que podía servir.

-Mira, solo cuenta con nosotras cuando creas que no puedes más con eso, siempre es preferible una oreja a tu lado que te escuche a que te quedes con la mala onda dentro.

-¡Pero si lo hago! –sorprendida Rei.

-No lo haces, ese es el problema, hay cosas que te callas… -mirando Amy atenta a Rei. La muchacha baja la mirada un momento.

-Hay temas que nadie más puede resolver, solo yo, y si no digo tal o cual cosa, es porque nadie debe tener inferencia en ello. –seria Rei.

-¡Perdóname la vida! –contesta Ami en tono sarcástico. Luego mira su reloj. –Debo irme, llego tarde para mi taller de danzas.

-Amy… -arrepentida la muchacha de los ojos amatistas.

-Hablamos luego, cuídate. –la otra joven se levanta, se despide de un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y sale del local.

-Igual y nadie va a entender lo que me pasa. –susurra Rei.

Mientras camina a casa, Rei se pregunta por qué la vida le juega tan chueco, cuando ella no es una mala persona y con las justas comete uno que otro de los pecados capitales, quizá el de la ira... ¿Y quién no guarda a veces en el corazón ganas de golpear a alguien que se lo merece o decir la vida a alguien que se lo merece?

Sí, no por eso era ella una persona que mereciera que todo le saliera mal, sin gente de apoyo en la corrección musical, sin amiga, sin inspiración y sin ideas. Perdida en esos pensamientos, pasa por la casa de Serena antes de la suya. Pero nada, la ventana sigue con la persiana corrida. Por lo visto, su amiga está dispuesta a enterrarse viva en su habitación.

-¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IDIOTA REDOBLADA! –grita Rei mirando la ventana de Serena. –NADA GANARÁS SI NO ENFRENTAS A MINA, LA PONES EN SU SITIO Y SIGUES COMO SI NADA. ¡SERENA, DEJA DE SER UNA COBARDE Y OCULTARTE Y SAL POR ESA MALDITA VENTANA!

Nada, las cortinas siguen sin moverse. Rei está harta de eso, y si no ve a Serena, la sacará de su habitación por los pelos.

Tras caminar un poco más, llega a su casa, entrando no por la puerta principal, sino por la puerta del jardín trasero. No logra percatarse, pero entonces escucha el sonido de un violín y voces masculinas que conversan tranquilamente. Cuando logra entrar por completo al jardín, ve a Robert, bien sentado en el pasto, al lado de Owen, revisando unas partituras, aunque Robert tiene un lápiz con él. Serena, a la que no ha visto desde lo de la universidad, está sentada en un columpio, ausente a todo.

Imagina perfectamente que Serena estuviera en su jardín, esperándola, seguro para poder contar como está, incluso puede entender que Owen esté ahí también, porque con él trabaja todo lo referente al bendito-maldito teatro, lo que no le cuadra del todo en esa ecuación era la presencia de Robert. El muchacho sigue revisando y corrigiendo notas musicales en las partituras, mientras ve cómo Owen lee a su lado las correcciones y con el violín toca lo que parece ser las mismas correcciones. Pero lo que toca Owen, es…

-Es increíble que sin haber escuchado esta composición, la pudieses arreglar con tan solo leerla. –escucha decir Rei a Owen.

-No es nada prodigioso. Verás, no puede haber en música una nota musical tan opuesta a la otra si no hay un intermedio entre ambas notan que "suavicen" el efecto. Eso es todo. –explica el muchacho atento a las partituras.

-Igual y no se me hubiera ocurrido corregir ese efecto, por eso había momentos en las notas que eran súbitas y luego graves sin nada en el medio, o una escalerilla musical.

Serena mantiene la mirada alejada y con sus pies mueve despacio el columpio.

-No es nada, a veces se nos olvida hacer los arreglos correspondientes a una composición musical, pero ya viste, en un dos por tres puedes arreglarlo si te concentras bien en leer las notas musicales.

-¿Puedes hacer más de eso? –pregunta Owen con tino. -¿Podrías echarnos una mano con esto?

-¡Hey, amigo! No se te ocurra preguntarlo de nuevo. –Rei cruza furiosa el jardín hasta quedar frente a ellos. Tiene las manos en la cintura y mira muy molesta a Robert. –Él no es de la universidad, Owen; no quiero involucrar a nadie que no sea de ahí, a nadie foráneo.

-¡Vamos, Rei! Acepta que necesitamos un verdadero arreglista y Robert no solo es ese arreglista, es un músico… Un talento andante. –termina Owen mostrando la hoja arreglada. –No necesitó ni oírla para dar con el problema.

-No me interesa, mucho menos trabajar con un tipo que se cree lo mejor del mundo porque estudia en Viena. –Rei sigue sin apartar la mirada de Robert. –Si tú trabajas con él, es tu problema, pero no pienso reconocer ningún arreglo musical venido de él.

Robert se levanta del pasto, la mira, y por primera vez parece molesto desde que la volvió a ver. Rei siente algo al ver esa mirada, pero no dice nada. El joven pianista pasa frente a ella hasta donde está Serena

-Vamos, Sere, no te hizo bien salir.

-Estoy bien, ya imaginaba que algo de esto pasaría. –Serena mira a Rei y mueve negativamente la cabeza. –No era necesario que me trajeras por los pelos, Rei, ya viste que vine por mi propia voluntad y por la misma me voy.

-Serena, espera…

-Olvídalo, luego te busco. –Serena toma la mano de su primo. –Vamos a casa, ya me dio dolor de cabeza otra vez.

Owen mira a Rei, Robert y Serena y se mantiene en silencio unos momentos. Luego toma sus cosas, caminando hacia la puerta del jardín.

-Avísame cuando tengas a una persona que te asesore con esto, intentaré avanzar con lo arreglado por el primo de tu amiga. Buenas tardes, Rei.

-¿Tú también te vas a ir? –pregunta Reindert con voz frustrada.

-Si dices que no vas a reconocer ningún arreglo musical que venga de Robert, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, porque debo seguir revisando las composiciones y practicarlas con la orquesta, y los arreglos… pues es algo que en realidad te corresponde hacer sola, pero como dije, tengo una orquesta con la cual ensayar, y creo que lo haré a mi modo. –Owen le lanza una mirada de soslayo. –Buenas tardes, Reindert…

Rei, quien se queda parada en su lugar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, llevando sus manos a la cabeza y mueve negativamente ésta, no atina a hacer nada.

-Soy una tonta, lo sé, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo caer de nuevo en lo mismo.

Tras dar un rodeo por su casa, sale de ahí y camina hacia la casa de Serena. Puede ver que ahora tiene la luz prendida del cuarto. Se dirige hacia la puerta que lleva al jardín y la abre, esta vez está sin pestillo. Atraviesa la cocina y abre la puerta que la lleva hacia las escaleras pasando por la sala. Cuando termina de subir, Robert, que está sentado en una silla tapizada, cerca a una ventana del pasillo, donde hay una mesita de madera arreglada, con un teléfono y block de notas encima, la observa. Rei lo mira, y se acerca lentamente.

-Será mejor que te vayas por dónde viniste, Reindert. -La muchacha coloca sus manos en su cintura. –¿No escuchaste?, que te vayas.

-No me iré, tengo que hablar con tu prima.

-Entonces ve de frente a su habitación y no pierdas el tiempo caminando hacia donde estoy.

-Solo quería disculparme por mi actitud grosera de hace un momento.

-No me interesan tus disculpas, estamos a mano y espero que ahora sí dejes de estar mostrando una actitud conmigo que no quieres tener ni sentir. –Robert se levanta y camina dos pasos hacia ella, pero sin acercarse. –Conmigo está de más la actitud que tienes, sobre todo porque nosotros sabemos que todo esto se debe a lo que pasó hace cinco años. –Rei entonces lo mira a los ojos, preocupada. –No quieres aceptar que todavía hoy te molesta sentir por mí todo lo que estás demostrando que llevas dentro. Pero no me importa, yo sé que es por eso y no me voy a detener a que lo enfrentes con madurez, porque no puedes pretender seguir tratándome como si fuera un maldito bastardo por haberme dejado llevar en ese momento por todo lo que yo sentía hacia ti.

-Tú no sentías nada por mí ni en ese entonces ni nunca. –susurra ella. –Tú sólo me dejaste ahí, y te largaste sin decir adiós y yo esperé como una tonta una sola palabra tuya, un gesto… lo que fuera, que me dijera que todo era verdad o mentira, algo para poder definir tantas cosas… -Rei da dos pasos hacia atrás.

»Ahora regresas y quieres que las cosas entre nosotros sean como antes de eso, como antes de ese beso en el que te llevaste el último de mis alientos. –ella lo mira con coraje. –Si por mí fuera, te mantendría alejado de mi vida, pero lamentablemente no puedo olvidar todo lo que tenemos en común, y por el bien de todo eso, por favor, deja de ponerte a decir tanta idiotez, no te acerques más que para lo necesario…

Él vuelve a dar dos pasos largos hacia ella y la toma por los hombros.

-Yo no quiero que las cosas sean como antes de ese beso que te di, quiero que las cosas sean como debieron ser, que te quedes conmigo… -Robert no deja de verla a los ojos y Rei tampoco baja la mirada. –Por favor, deja de estar en guardia siempre conmigo. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca querría hacer algo para lastimarte, aprendí mi lección.

Rei lo mira, pero se suelta.

-Vete al infierno.

Ella da media vuelta y toca la puerta de la habitación de Serena, sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Robert, esperando que su amiga abra. Robert camina hacia una de las puertas y entra ahí, cerrando la puerta, despacio, algo que Rei no se imaginó que haría.

Rei toca un par de veces más la puerta de Serena, pero esta no contesta, así que al abrir la puerta, ve a Serena comiendo de una caja enorme de chocolates, recostada en su cama.

-¿Qué es esta actitud? –la jovencita se sienta a los pies de la cama, con el ceño fruncido. –Se nota que no has salido de aquí en los últimos días.

-Sí salí, estuve a veces por el jardín y en la biblioteca, también estuve en la escuela con los de publicidad y diseño. –responde la muchacha rubia como si nada. -¿A qué vienes?

-¿Te parece buena esa pregunta? –molesta Rei. –Vengo porque me preocupas, no me gusta verte tan desanimada.

-No estoy desanimada, simplemente no quiero verme con nadie, y si fui a verte hoy, fue porque extrañaba pasar un momento contigo… pero otro día será.

-Sere, no me vas a decir que me vaya, ¿oh sí?

-No te estoy botando, pero no tengo ganas de hablar mucho. Fui y me quitaste las ganas de hacerlo, y de verdad que no estoy de humor para los desplantes de nadie.

-No fue un desplante a ti, lo sabes.

-Pero lo fue hacia Robert, y no te importó que hubiera otra persona ahí… al final actuaste igual que Mina… -Rei la mira y tiene algo de pena en los ojos y mueve negativamente la cabeza. –Sí que lo fue, te portaste igual que ella, hiciste un berrinche solo porque… No sé por qué, pero eso tú sí que lo sabes, y debo decirte… no me gusta esa actitud tuya.

-Lo siento, si no te gusta, entonces…

-Si quieres dejar de verme, es tu decisión, yo no te voy a decir qué hacer en estos momentos, pero sí déjame decirte una cosa, nada, nada amerita tu comportamiento con Robert, estás siendo muy injusta.

-¡Injusta! –Rei la mira y se acerca a Serena. -¡Injusta mis calzones! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que me pasa, así que no te pongas a querer leerme la cabeza.

Serena ríe con fuerza.

-Ilústrame, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Rei se queda callada y la mira por un momento.

-Creo que no es momento de decirte nada, yo… Serena, solo dame tiempo para poder entender lo que sucede y prometo por nuestra amistad de toda la vida, contarte lo que pasa.

Serena toma las manos de Rei.

-Bien, cuando te sientas lista hablaremos.

-Ahora dime tú qué pasó exactamente con Mina.

-Nada del otro mundo. Me hizo un escándalo el día de la entrega de notas en la universidad porque se había enterado de que Robert estaba en casa y aún no le había dicho nada. Como te vio conmigo, sumó dos más dos igual a cuatro y se supo que de hecho tú ya lo sabías. –suspira Serena. –Pero es obvio que a ti te iba a contar si venía Robert o no, eres mi mejor amiga y de las tres, pues a ti siempre te cuento todo…

-Lo sé…

-Pero su reacción se pasó del desborde, me dijo que era una perra por habérselo ocultado, sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le interesa Robert, que era una deslealtad de mi parte el no ayudarla a ella sabiendo lo que siente por él y que… seguro que si hubieras sido tú no me hubiera temblado la mano para hacerlo. –Serena sonríe a Rei. –Sé que tiene razón, que si fueras tú, a mi no me importaría acercarte a mi primo, pero tú… -Serena se calla. –Mina no me interesa para que esté con Robert, y menos si va a seguir comportándose de esa manera tan inmadura y poco cuerda. –Serena respira y Rei la sigue escuchando.

»Mina se puso tan intolerante a escucharme, que le dije que si no se tranquilizaba, la iba a dejar ahí, sola, con su rabieta, entonces me tiró los libros al suelo y empezó a decir que no quería saber nade de mí y un montón de cosas raras, hasta que Amy, que no sé de donde salió, se acercó a nosotras y como Mina no se calmaba, ella la tomó de las manos y se la llevó, yo simplemente terminé de recibir las copias, que estaban encima de la bandeja y me fui de ahí. –Serena sonríe. –Obvio que así como estaba no iba a ir al almuerzo de Lita, Mina yo sé que seguro se calmó y llegó como si nada hubiera pasado, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, yo soy yo y pues…

-Simplemente no fuiste. –termina Rei la frase de Serena. -¿Por qué te has desaparecido de nosotras?

-Porque aparte de que no quiero ver a Mina y no quiero quejarme de nada de lo que pasó, pues porque no quería seguir en lo mismo. Sí, salí e hice mis cosas, pero nada del otro mundo, solo estaba esperando el momento justo para poder hablarte y contar.

-¿Por qué el móvil apagado?

-Porque nunca se sabe si Mina será capaz de llamar de uno de sus equipos telefónicos y tener que escuchar su voz. –Serena sonríe de nuevo. –Ella vino a casa e intentó como sea ver a Robert, pero él mismo pidió a mi mamá que dijera que no estaba si era Mina entre las personas que lo buscaban, ahí fue que me di cuenta que a mi primo no le gusta para nada Mina.

-¿Dudabas sobre ello? –pregunta Rei atenta.

-No dudas, pero él siempre fue amable con ella, más cuando fuimos juntas a visitarlo, así que era mejor descartar cualquier cosa. Pero me di cuenta que efectivamente, solo era amabilidad, no después de la insistencia de Robert de verte a ti más que a ella desde que llegó.

-¡Interesante!

-Seee, pero es la verdad, él hasta hace poco ha estado diciendo que cómo es que Mina viene y tú con las justas te asomas por la ventana.

Rei ríe.

-En otras palabras, Robert me espía.

-En otras palabras, Robert está enamorado de ti y ya no lo va a ocultar bajo ninguna causa. -Serena mira atenta a su amiga. -Me parece que eso mismo ocurre contigo.

-¡No digas idioteces! –molesta Rei.

-No lo son, estás igual de enamorada de Robert como él de ti, pero eres tan orgullosa y terca, que jamás lo vas a aceptar, y lo más triste es que tienes la suerte de que él te mira a ti y a nadie más, que no tiene a otra persona en su cabeza que no seas tú.

-Serena, estás confundiendo las cosas, entre Robert y yo no hay nada, nada…

-Claro, no hay nada, pero bien que te pones en guardia cada vez que se habla de él... y eso, porque ahora que está aquí, no dejas de estar nerviosa y a la defensiva ningún momento. –Rei junta sus labios pero no dice nada. –Igual y cuando estés preparada para hablar conmigo de lo que te pasa, entonces te escucharé y no sacaré partido por nadie, te doy mi palabra de ser bien neutral.

-Yo confío en ti, tonta. –Rei se abraza a Serena. –Me parece que estás exagerando con tu actitud, Amy tiene ganas de verte, creo que sería bueno que salieras de tu cueva y te decidas a vernos y tomarnos una de esas ricas limonadas y galletas en el café de siempre.

-Bien, lo haré. –Serena se acomoda en la cama. -¿Cómo llevas lo de los arreglos musicales? Pero la verdad, Reindert.

La jovencita suspira.

-Pues la verdad, Sere, no lo estoy haciendo bien, debo reconocer que no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola y que necesito, de verdad, que necesito de un asesoramiento. –Serena sonríe y mueve la cabeza negativamente. –No sé, creo que por mi culpa toda la parte musical va a salir desastrosa.

-Creo que tienes la solución en tus manos… en realidad varias soluciones, pero la más importante la tienes aquí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El asesor… Robert ya lo hizo hoy, gratis, sin música de por medio y lo mejor, es que le agradó al director de la orquesta.

-Es que… Serena, no luego de lo que hice…

-Trágate el orgullo y haz lo que debas hacer para conseguirlo…

-¡Es que no es fácil!

-Nunca será fácil, pero es peor que mantengas esa espera y no resolverlo con la cabeza fría a que no hagas absolutamente nada…

-Sí, claro… -Rei mira a su amiga. –¿Sabes que lo que me pides me causa un gran problema?

-Lo sé, pero igualmente sé que harás lo mejor. –sonriente Serena mira a su amiga.

Tras pasar un rato con ella y hacerle prometer que saldría de ese horrible encierro, Reindert sale del cuarto de Serena. Al caminar por el pasillo, siente el impulso de ir hacia la puerta en la que Robert está dentro, pero… se detiene. Es mejor no ahora, donde ambos tienen muchas cosas revueltas.

* * *

**¡Buenas! No es flojera, esta vez la edición tardó un poco más, pero siempre es mejor que nuestra editora revise con sumo cuidado… siempre hay errores horrorosos xD**

**Clarita, espero que este chap te guste mucho, ya tengo muuuy adelantado el tercero, sólo que mi editora Martis se va al campo… tendré que releer bien antes de subir porque se me van muchas cosas. ¡Pero está hecho con mucho cariño! Y ya no sólo por tu cumpleaños, es un premio especial por todo tu esfuerzo y la recompensa justa por tantas y tantas semanas de estudio. **

**Dupin querida, muchas gracias por tu RW, que me leas y me comentes me es muy importante. Me da ganas de superarme mucho más. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Adagio en el corazón**

Rei se levanta de su cama tras darse cuenta que era bastante tarde, pasada las 11. Nunca dormía tanto, ni por las noches de juerga. Rei siempre aprovechaba el día, pero… Han sido tres días desastrosos. No había definido lo que debe hacer con respecto al arreglo musical, y estaba claro que no se trata nada más de seguir adelante sola… Ella lo estuvo pensando casi toda la noche y hasta imaginó cómo se pondría ella si las cosas no salían como las quería. Su mente le dio una mala pasada, pero eso fue suficiente para su despertar y tomar su decisión. Ya, sabía que era una locura, claro, pedirle a su enemigo, que a demás no dejaba de reconocer lo mucho que le seguía atrayendo, que le ayudara con el problema. Y menos cuando lo había tratado así de mal; pero era eso o joderse sola, y encima frustrada, porque no iba a lograr nada si seguía con su actitud "WW". Sabía que la sugerencia de Serena era la mejor ¿quién más que él? Cierto es que su mamá quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero… ella tenía un trabajo, horarios establecidos en la escuela de música y en la misma casa, y ella prefería no meter a su familia en sus líos. Siempre fue así, desde chica. Pero la diferencia con el idiota ese radicaba en una cosa: Él siempre estuvo para ella, dejando de lado la vez que le dijo que no tenía sentimientos para tocar el piano, la composición Rhapsodie espagnole ('Folies d'Espagne et jota aragonesa') de Franz Liszt. Aún hoy recordaba la esencia de sus palabras, y eso le dolía. Y claro, el famoso beso…

-¡Idiota, estúpido, maldito…! ¡Debes estarte regocijando que necesite de ti, debes estar esperando que vaya a buscarte, seguro con una sonrisa en los labios! –Exclama Reindert molesta, pateando una maleta que estaba cerca de su cama. -¡No debería importarme, es más, debería dejarte esperando a tres palmos de nariz por tu maldita arrogancia y…! –La muchacha mira alrededor.

Tras tomar su bata de felpa blanca, caminar hacia el baño de su habitación, se lava los dientes y se prepara para su ducha vespertina. Regula el agua a temperatura tibia y pone el brazo dentro del chorro de agua.

-Perfecta.

Tras sacarse su ropa de dormir, Rei siente que cada musculo tenso de su cuerpo se relaja con el agua, quedándose unos minutos bajo esta. Tomando su escobilla de baño, comienza su rutina, hasta terminar con su shampoo y acondicionador. Su largo cabello requería una atención especial, pero no importaba, era una parte de ella que adoraba. Así como algunas personas les gusta el color de sus ojos, o algún lunar en particular, o las pecas en la espalda, ella adoraba sus cabellos negros relucientes al sol, largo, finos, lacios. Le daba un aire maduro, femenino y atractivo.

Tras terminar con el ritual de la ducha y terminando de embadurnarse de cremas que masajea por su piel, elige la ropa que usaría ese día. Una falda de mezclillas color azul grisáceo, una blusa beige y botines del mismo color. Se mira al espejo y sonríe. Luego toma su bolso y baja hacia la cocina, donde su mamá estaba preparando algo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, nena, aunque algo tarde. –Responde Alessia a su hija con una enorme sonrisa. Tiene una sartén en la mano y revuelve algo en la misma. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Más o menos. –Responde Rei y besa la mejilla de su madre. –¡Qué rico! Huevos revueltos con trocitos de pollo y finas hierbas…

-Sí, ya me estaba hartando un poco de las salchichas vienesas y tocinos, vi en un canal de cable que esto es una buena opción para comer algo a estas horas. –Responde sonriente la mujer con los mismos cabellos negros que su hija. –Pero como supongo que es tarde para un desayuno tal cual, mejor come algo que sea entre un desayuno y almuerzo. –Sigue ella con la sartén.

-Pues te acepto todo, tengo mucha hambre y me voy a la universidad.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Ahí lo llevo. –Responde Rei con buen ánimo, ocultando su verdadero sentir.

-Ya quiero escuchar bien todo lo que lleves, ya sabes que para lo que quieras, vas a la escuela y ahí te podemos ayudar.

-Sí, lo sé, pero por ahora no es necesario, prometo que si se me complica, te buscaré.

-Eso me gusta, que puedas recurrir a mí cuando quieras. –Dice la mujer poniendo todo en un plato. –Soy tu madre y siempre podrás contar conmigo como con tu papá.

-Lo sé, pero ya saben mi onda independiente. –Sonríe la joven. –Pero me queda claro que como mis padres, siempre estarán ahí para mí, así que cuando realmente necesite de ustedes, recurriré a mi familia. –Alessia besa la cabeza de su hija.

-Bueno, nena, desayuna ya, me despido antes que se me haga más tarde, me voy a alistar para salir a la escuela, que hoy un pequeño alumno tiene presentación de flauta traversa y Caroline no podrá llevarlo, me toca ser quien lo acompañe. –Reindert abraza a su madre y la besa.

-Sí, no demoro. –Se sienta ella en la mesa. –Sólo beberé un té de frutos rojos que le he echado el ojo hace unos días y unas cuantas tostadas acompañando esto. –Sirviéndose un poco del gran plato.

-Tu padre y yo saldremos esta noche a caminar por la ciudad, así que invita a Serena y al buen Robert a cenar para que no te quedes sola. –El escuchar el nombre de Robert le da un vuelco en el estómago pero no dice nada.

-No sé, depende de cuanto tenga que hacer, a demás Serena también tiene cosas que hacer por la tarde, no he coordinado nada.

-¡Vaya! Pocas veces escucho respuestas como esas. –La mujer ve el reloj. –Me retiro a arreglarme, que tengas buen día. –Alessia besa la cabeza de su hija y se retira en dos zanjadas.

-Ni modos, una noche sola en casa.

Comiendo con rapidez su desayuno, Rei toma sus cosas, pero ahora, en vez de ir en bicicleta por la hora, camina hasta la calle principal para tomarse un taxi. Busca alguno desocupado, pero para su mala suerte, todos están llenos. Su cabeza vuelve a preguntarle si de verdad ella merecía eso, cuando de verdad podía decir que no era una persona mala, sólo con defectos como todo el mundo, como para merecer semejante castigo. Sólo quería llegar temprano y ver si puede o no arreglar de alguna manera las notas musicales, porque sí sola no puede… pues no le queda de otra que hacer lo que debe hacer. Ella sabe, muy dentro de ella, que eso no es problema, quería realmente tenerlo cerca, pero también sentía la necesidad de alejarlo, de no querer sentir su fragancia ni a kilómetros de distancia, como tampoco ver sus ojos verde olivo que aún le parecían tan magnéticos. ¡Un momento! De nuevo su mente le jugaba una mala pasada con Robert, disparando cosas que ella no quería y menos reconocía como suyas. No. Robert era un imbécil y cuando más lejos lo tuviera mejor, porque era un peligro menos para ella y su orgullo. Ella reconoce que su rival está muy bien, sí, pero una cosa es reconocer eso y otra muy diferente querer tenerlo cerca. Pero tenía que aceptar que como dijo Owen ese día: No necesitó de tocar una sola de las partituras en un piano, le bastó con sólo leer las notas y reconocer el problema… si eso que hizo lo hacía con todas, no perderían tiempo. Todo eso pensaba en ese lapso, cuando el auto de la madre de Serena para a su lado. Pero no iba la mamá de Serena ni Serena, si no Robert.

-¡Hola! Te llevo, sube.

-No gracias, estoy esperando taxi.

-Pues no creo que tengas mucha suerte, llevas casi 15 minutos esperando y soy tu mejor opción ahora. –Rei le sigue diciendo no, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. –Bueno, ya qué, sigue esperando, igual voy a esa dirección a recoger unas cosas de una tienda de recepción de productos. –Robert mueve el pie al acelerador, bajando el freno de manos y Rei se da cuenta.

-¡Vale! Llévame, pero no hables, no tengo ganas de escucharte parlotear. –él sonríe.

-Muy bien, seré una tumba.

-Eso espero.

Reindert abre la puerta del auto y escucha que en la radio tocan pop.

-¿Escuchando eso tú? –mueve la cabeza ella.

-Escucho de todo, así estoy en contacto con todos los géneros musicales, desde los clásicos hasta los populares. –Luego de decir eso, se queda en silencio, manejando con calma y mirando de frente. Reindert hace lo mismo, y a decir verdad, se arrepiente de haberle pedido que no hablara. Pero tampoco se retractaría. Así que saca sus audífonos y los conecta en el móvil, para poder escuchar sus canciones sin tener que preocuparse en el silencio reinante entre ellos. Puede aprovechar ese momento para decir lo que tanto ha estado cavilando desde la noche en que visitó a Serena, pero hacerlo… se sentía terriblemente cobarde después de su comportamiento en el jardín de su casa. Pero por otro lado, se dice que si tienes armas y excusas para sentirte mal, ella las tenía, así que también piensa en el porqué fue que se mereció ese comportamiento que le dio y, según ella, ve las cosas de un mejor modo.

Su móvil sintoniza "lo que empieza acaba". Claro, justo tiene que ser esa la canción que le torture la cabeza. Es que así como caviló durante la noche, que fue que empezó todo, tiene que terminar con las palabras finales, que era reconocer que necesita su ayuda… mejor debería decir que quiere su ayuda. Y seguro todo empezaría de nuevo si es que acepta; y cuando todo terminase con los arreglos, entonces todo volvería a terminar con su ayuda. Cómo la manera en que empezó a quererlo alguna vez y terminó detestándolo, para quizá… empezar detestándolo y terminar queriéndolo de nuevo. No, no puede volver a caer en algo así con él, hacerlo sería realmente aceptar que nunca dejó de sentir algo por él, y eso era tonto, ya lo había olvidado. –Espera. - se dijo. –Estoy hablando como si de verdad hubiera posibilidad de volver a sentir algo por él y eso no es así. Estúpida no soy. –Y así termina sus pensamientos de una manera directa con ella misma. De su bolso busca el estuche de lentes y se los coloca, así si por algún motivo él le hablase, no vería sus ojos. No vería como ella rehuiría su mirada. Lo que no pudo rehuir fue la mano de él encima de la de ella, que se posa tranquilamente tras un semáforo en rojo.

-Quiero disculparme, fui muy duro contigo ayer, pero me desquició tu actitud frente a tu amigo, debí hablarte de mejor modo en casa cuando fuiste tras Serena. –Vaya, empezaban las disculpas y del lado de él, piensa Rei.

-Olvídalo, ya ni recordaba lo de ayer. –Dice con la voz seca, como si de verdad no le importase.

-Ya veo. –Robert no retiraba su mano. –Igual y quiero que sepas que me di cuenta de mis malos modos.

-Siempre has tenido malos modos cuando alguien te saca de tu centro o plano existencial, no me sorprende. –Rei retira su mano bruscamente. –Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Sí que pasa. –Responde él con una sonrisa que alcanza a sus ojos verde aceitunas y envuelve completamente a Rei. -Efectivamente, no me "ubiqué en mi plano existencial" y no reaccioné como corresponde conmigo y por eso pido disculpas. –Rei no puede evitar reír. Aún recordaba esa frase que Serena usaba de niña y que todos adoptaron: "Ubícate en tu plano existencial" y era cuando alguno de ellos reaccionaba de un modo contrario al ordinario. Robert sonríe igual porque logra captar el porqué de la risa de Rei.

-Bien, disculpado, si es que eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque para mí eso no tiene importancia, la verdad. –Tras decir eso, Robert pasa sus dedos en la mejilla de la joven, pero el sonido de un claxon lo saca de su abstracción y se da cuenta que de nuevo la luz está en verde.

Robert maneja unas cuantas calles más y se estaciona.

-No demoro, lo prometo, voy por lo que vine y te llevo a la universidad.

-Más te vale, porque soy capaz de bajarme y dejar todo abierto y si le pasa algo al auto de tía Isobel no será mi culpa. –Completa la muchacha sin verlo a los ojos. Robert asiente y entra pronto a la una bodega de la calle.

Rei, en el auto, piensa en sus opciones, que son o quedarse callada y morir en el intento de hacerlo sola o de ser sincero y hablar con Robert. Pone en orden sus ideas, no puede su orgullo hacerla perder de ese modo los papeles, tiene que vencer, pero ¡Cómo duele! Siempre tuvo un problema muy grande con su orgullo y ahora, cuando de verdad debía romper esa barrera, no se decidía a hacer lo correcto. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? En realidad, se dijo, lo complicado lo hace uno mismo.

-¡Jesús santísimo! –Dice en voz alta Rei cuando Robert sube al auto y le pone un paquete encima de las piernas.

-¡Mira tú! Una expresión cristiana salida de tus labios… ya se me estaba quemando la oreja con tantas expresiones del demonio. –Divertido Robert besando la mano de la jovencita de los ojos amatista. Rei sonríe, decide no hacer pelea ahora, hacerlo no es inteligente. Robert pone en marcha de nuevo el auto, tranquilo. Va hasta la universidad y estaciona en uno de los espacios libres, pero baja del auto, llevando el paquete.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunta Rei bajando del auto.

-Entro contigo, así de sencillo. –Robert mira a Rei sonriente y camina hasta ponerse delante de ella. –Te conozco, y sé que no lo harás aunque quieras, así que no te preocupes, para mí no es problema decirte que te ayudaré con ello como tampoco quiero que doblegues tu orgullo ante mí, no lo quiero así. –Robert acaricia la mejilla de Rei con suavidad y ella, por primera vez cierra los ojos complacida y aliviada. –Te ayudaré.

-¿Te… te lo pidió Serena? –Le cuesta formular la pregunta.

-No, para nada, pero te conozco de siempre, no puedes pretender que no me dé cuenta de que necesitas ayuda y que aún así vas a callar. –Rei baja el rostro al escucharlo decir eso. -¡Vamos! No es necesario que te sientas mal, al fin y al cabo te lo estoy pidiendo yo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta ella entre incrédula y desafiante, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque no quiero que sigas pasando por esto sola. –Robert, tras sonreír, da media vuelta y camina. –Por si acaso te informaré que soy bastante exigente.

-Lo sé, también te conozco. –Rei camina hasta quedar a la par con él.

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

Robert y Rei entraron juntos a la universidad, la misma universidad que alguna vez lo recibió para antes de aceptar irse a Viena. Él observaba todo como si fuera la primera vez, las paredes antes de color oro colonial, ahora están de un color maíz, con cuadros y fotografías que representan a la facultad en la que está, en este caso, música. Reindert no puede evitar lanzarle una mirada fugaz, ver su sonrisa y su seguridad en cada paso que da. Agradece mentalmente que Robert se le haya adelantado, que fuera él quien se ofreciera. Pero no puede tampoco dejar de recriminarse ¿por qué no simplemente le agradece?

-Robert, hoy en la noche ven a casa. –Robert la mira con el ceño fruncido. –Prepararé brownies con pecanas acarameladas.

-¡Eso se oye bien! ¡Vale! Estaré ahí, perooo. –Robert se detiene y la mira. -¿No es una trampa y luego me botarás de tu casa o me gritarás cosas desagradables?

-Gracias por recordarme que eso es lo que precisamente debo hacer contigo. –Pero sonríe mientras siguen caminando. –En realidad voy a preparar brownies porque mis papás me han insinuado que haga, así que te daré unos cuantos.

-¿Me parece o estás alzando bandera blanca? –Burlón Robert

-Solo por ahora, así que no te vayas a creer que es un cambio permanente, a demás, esto es solo por mi propia conveniencia, reconozco que te necesito… bueno –Rei replica sonrojada. –Que necesito de tus conocimientos sobre este asunto en particular.

-Claro, sí, entiendo, necesitas de mi ayuda y luego volveremos a ser como desde mi llegada… entiendo y acepto el trato.

-No es un trato, Robert, es una realidad.

-Tu realidad.

-Sí, bueno, mi realidad, pero la única en la que me puedo mover. –Reindert abre la puerta de uno de los salones insonorizados, entrando primero. Robert, tras pasar su mano por las paredes de la sala y recorrerla a su gusto, observa como la chica saca los papeles con las notas musicales, concentrada, abriendo la tapa del piano y pasando sus dedos por las teclas. Robert parece perdido en esa imagen de ella, en ese ceño fruncido que hizo por no encontrar la hoja requerida, por el gesto en la boca de que se estaba desesperando y un respiro para controlarse. El joven pianista mantuvo buen rato la mirada fija en ella hasta que llega a su lado y la empuja, sentándose en el mismo taburete.

-¡Qué te pasa! –dice ella ofendida.

-Me desesperas, mujer. –Robert toma el folder de sus manos. –Mira… empezaré por… ésta de aquí, la tocaré tal cual está compuesta y tú misma vas a darle un signo de interrogación en las partes que suenan raro, que llamaremos errores fatales. –Reindert le lanza una mirada de odio y él ríe, sin darle importancia. –Cuando hayas hecho eso, haremos el arreglo, juntos.

-¿Cómo sabes que encontraré esos "errores fatales" si soy la creadora de esa música? –pregunta ella con un gesto de burla.

-Porque aunque seas la creadora, sé que tienes oído, por lo tanto, sabrás reconocer tus "errores fatales" y eso me dirá que puedes reconocer que te equivocaste y corregirte, ¡Vamos! Que es una técnica maravillosa para tu orgullo.

Reindert, con furia, pateó la pierna del chico, que inmediatamente se quejó del dolor.

-¡Ay! Qué nene eres. –Riéndose de lo lindo, la chica tomó la copia del pentagrama y su lapicero rojo. -¡Lista! Cuando quieras.

El muchacho se sobaba la pierna golpeada, lanzándole una mirada igual de asesina, aunque sin dilación, al verla jugar con el lapicero a Reindert, que lo coloca entre la nariz y los labios en un gesto gracioso, comienza a leer primero las partituras y tocaba tal cual estaban escritas. Tan solo con leerlas, es que encontró los errores, pero en su cabeza se hacían más exactos al escuchar la nota. Reindert también notaba aquellos altos y bajos en el tempo e hizo tal cual pidió Robert, colocar el signo de interrogación en el lugar correspondiente. Reindert no dejaba de admirarse al verlo tocar, tan concentrado, la música que tanto le estaba costando arreglar y hasta crear. Robert, con aquella expresión en su rostro, mueve las manos con ligereza, sin presión, sintiendo que el piano aquel le era conocido. Bastó que Robert tocara esa melodía 3 veces para que la muchacha diera con todos los errores musicales de aquel pentagrama. Un suspiro por parte de ambos.

-A ver, veamos… -Robert toma la copia de Reindert y sonreía al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, la chica logró hacer un gran trabajo. -Buen oído…

-Gracias.

-Creo que… aquí y aquí podríamos hacer esto… -Robert comienza a tocar la parte de la melodía corregida y se sentía, perfectamente, el cambio al agregar unas cuantas notas de tempo medio. Reindert, encantada, escuchaba.

-Sí… comprendo a que te referías… ahora. -La jovencita sonreía con calma y escribe en el pentagrama el tiempo y espacio nuevo de la melodía. -¿Así haremos con todo?

-Yo creo que es lo mejor. ¿No te parece? Aprenderías a reconocer la equivocación musical, sobre todo en el tempo.

-Sí, eso creo, porque aunque pueda escribir y corregir, no es lo mismo cuando lo escucho en una sola pieza. -Reindert hace un gesto en la boca. -No tengo talento para entender a la música…

La joven se pasa las manos por el rostro y luego toma aire, respirando.

-¡Oye, oye! Yo creo que has mejorado pese a que nunca te acercas ni un poco al piano… si es que es cierto que nunca te acercas… -Reindert le clavó la mirada pero un sonrojo se asomaba a sus mejillas. -Ya veo…

-No se puede evitar cuando se tiene un armatoste en casa.

-Claro, no se puede evitar, entiendo. -Robert hablaba con un tono sarcástico. -sin embargo…

-Sin embargo qué… -espeta ella.

-No dejas de amar a la música, que hasta tu carrera tiene que ver con esto ¿ingeniería y arreglo musical? -Pero sin un dejo de burla.

-¿Me vas a observar eso?

-¡Claro que sí! Significa que sigues llevando la música dentro de ti, la amas, te gusta tanto que no la has podido separar de tu vida, sino hubieras entrado a cualquier otra carrera.

-Detesto que te pongas en plan de querer entenderme siempre. -La jovencita pasaba sus dedos por las teclas blancas del piano.

-Lo que te molesta es más bien que te conozca tanto. -Reindert sonríe, mirando a Robbie. -Es la verdad, te molesta que pueda reconocer aquellas cosas que tanto niegas, que sé quién y eres y lo que hace que te muevas, tus impulsos, deseos y objetivos.

-Debo reconocer que sí, que eso me molesta, que pese a tus años alejado de mi familia y de mí, todavía puedas recordar…

-Conocerte…

-¡Bueno, ya! Conocerme, sí. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Rei, aunque puedo decirte con certeza que nunca había sentido el lazo que tengo contigo tanto como ahora lo estoy sintiendo. -Rei se levanta de la banqueta tras escucharlo, con los ojos brillantes de un sentimiento de rabia.

-Yo no tengo nada que me una a ti, Robert, ningún lazo, nada de nada. Así que deja de decir tanta idiotez, en serio que a veces tu arrogancia es más que insoportable, Robert, sobre todo porque crees que eres el dueño de la verdad. -La chica lo miraba con coraje y el pianista, que hasta antes parecía tan tranquilo, ahora frunce el ceño.

-¿Vas a negar lo que sucede entre nosotros?

-No sucede nada entre nosotros, que me estés ayudando, que necesite de ti…

-¡Vaya! Eso sonó a música para mis oídos…

-No seas pedante, maldito idiota, ya te había dicho que necesitaba de tu ayuda, no sé te emociona.

-Escucharte decirlo de nuevo, por supuesto… que esas palabras salgan de tus labios, no tiene precio. -Robert palmea la banqueta al terminar de decir aquello y mira divertido a la chica, volviendo a relajarse el ambiente, pero Reindert, manteniéndose alejada de él, mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Vuelve a tocar la pieza, tengo que estar segura que está correcta.

-Como diga la señora.

-Idiota… -Murmura la chica con un gesto de hastía.

Robert llegó a interpretar tres veces más la melodía y hasta se dio el lujo de darle otro tempo más divertido y juguetón. Reindert reía, porque el chico jugaba con la melodía a su antojo y también porque tocaba otras canciones de antaño, de cuando eran niños. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba pero Reindert no parecía hasta ese momento darse cuenta, mientras que Robert estaba atento a aquello y disfrutaba de estar compartiendo con la muchacha lo que no había podido compartir desde su llegada. Sí, Robert nunca fue un experto con las palabras, pero siempre supo transmitir emociones y sentimientos por medio de la música, su lenguaje más perfecto, pero Robert también aceptaba en su interior que, justamente era con esa chica, con quien él se desenvolvía y podía verse como alguien elocuente, con voz y firmeza. Todavía recordaba sus impulsos y casi siempre eran cuando estaba al lado de ella. Reindert despertaba en él sentimientos dormidos o que él dudaba que existieran dentro de su interior. Por eso…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Reindert, ahora sentada a su lado, tocaba con él la misma melodía. Robert le da una mirada de soslayo, pero no se detiene, tocando y sonriendo al ver como ella mantenía el ritmo. Ella se deslizó a su lado, hipnotizada por el momento y se encontraba envuelta en notas musicales que le movían el alma. No supo cuando pero sus dedos chocaron con los de él, un toque que a ambos los hizo despegarse de las teclas blancas y bemoles.

Fue solo un momento, un instante en esa burbuja que se había formado, separándolos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Ella no alejaba su delgado dedo del de él y Robert enlazó su dedo meñique en el de ella. Mantuvieron sus dedos meñiques tan solo unos segundos y comenzaron a girar sus cabezas para mirarse. Reindert sonrosada, confundida, Robert feliz, con una sonrisa que pintaba su rostro, fue él quien se acercó a ella y acercando su mano a su rostro y viendo una chispa de sorpresa en ella, besa su mejilla con tal suavidad y ternura, que Reindert siente que una corriente eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal. Sus ojos volvieron a quedar frente a frente.

-Es a esto a lo que me refiero, ¿No te das cuenta? -El joven hablaba susurrante, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No quiero, no, esto no va a volver a ocurrir, Robert, no… -Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas. -Por favor… no avances más en mi vida, no lo hagas… -Reindert se alejó del muchacho.

-Bien... creo que es lo mejor, sobre todo si así lo quieres. -Robert se levanta de la banqueta y sonríe algo forzadamente. -¿Vas a querer que te lleve a casa o te quedarás un momento más?

-Voy a buscar a Owen para darle la partitura arreglada y trabajar con él… en lo demás. -Reindert suspira tras un momento de incómodo silencio. -No dejes de venir a casa como te pedí.

-Intentaré, cuídate entonces. -Robert camina hacia la puerta y antes de salir le lanza una última mirada a la muchacha, que se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse un ápice.

-¡Maldición!

Reindert toma sus pertenencias y sale de prisa hacia los jardines de la universidad. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas por su estúpida debilidad, su debilidad hacia Robert. Pensaba que toda su conversación con Serena fue un detonante, porque ahora no podía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido en el salón, con sus dedos entrelazados y ese beso que despertó en ella más de un sentimiento… que incluso recordarlo le produjo esa misma electricidad que recorrió su espalda. Sin saber si quedarse con el sentimiento dentro, corre hacia la cafetería, rogando encontrarse con alguien que le quitara esa angustia que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

-Reindert… -Una voz la llamaba con tonito que estaba encontrando insoportable. -Reindert…

-¿Qué sucede, Mina? -Reindert se detiene en la mitad de su andar pero no voltea. -Llevo prisa.

-¡Robert!… ¡Vi a Robert en la universidad!.

-Sí, estaba de salida ¿verdad? -Mina, al escucharla, guarda un corto silencio.

-Sí, como lo sabes… -Termina en un susurro la rubia. Un susurro algo desconcertante y hasta en tono triste.

-Estuve con él en el salón de música, practicando… -Rei siente un malsano gusto de dejar las palabras en el aire. -Claro, con lo hábil que es con las manos y especialmente los dedos, ya te imaginas, fue un momento provechoso, para ambos…

-Ya veo… entonces no era una novedad.

-Nop, para nada, ninguna. ¿Algo más?

-¿Está todo bien con nosotras? -Fue su pregunta inocente. Reindert sonríe de nuevo, pensando que a veces ser un poquito mala con quien lo merece no debería ser un pecado castigable.

-No me has hecho nada, así que ¿Por qué estarlo? Sabes… no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que buscar a mi compañero en el trabajo, nos vemos luego.

-Sí, claro, luego… si buscas a Owen, está con Serena en la cafetería. -Y sin dilación, Mina se da la vuelta, corriendo en sentido opuesto a Reindert, quien se encontraba mucho más tranquila y emocionada por sus palabras con Mina.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería de la universidad, Owen conversaba con Amy, que estaba sentada entre Serena y el muchacho, y su amiga llevaba consigo una caja pequeña con cosas de colores que salían de dentro. Reindert sonríe.

-Hasta que saliste de la baticueva. -con burla Reindert.

-Sí, ya sabes, hasta los vampiros tenemos días deprimentes y buscamos el sol… ya sabes, algo nuevo desde que Meyer creó la saga de crepúsculo.

-Jajaja, por eso te adoro…

-Seee, seeee. -Serena rió de lo lindo y Reindert rolea los ojos como siempre por el ese tonito de Seee. Owen y Amy dejaron de conversar al verlas interactuar, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo estás, Rei? -pregunta Amy con voz alegre. ¿Ya todo bien?

-Perfecto, hice algo que me levantó al ánimo y ahora espero que el día siga así de bueno. ¿Todo bien contigo?

-Viento en popa. - Con un gesto levantando el dedo pulgar, Amy se levanta de la mesa. -No es que te quiera dejar, Reindert, pero tengo que volver al salón de baile, ahora me toca pisar cucarachas…

-¡Vaya! Te diré que esa expresión me agrada, pisar cucarachas…

-Me voy… un gusto saludarte, Owen, nos vemos luego. Serena, estamos coordinando entonces, cuéntale el plan a Reindert… Adiós… -Mueve su mano y camina rápidamente la muchacha con su largo vestido celeste y falda con vuelo.

-Owen, quería disculparme contigo por lo sucedido anoche, no fue mi intensión, de verdad…

-Olvídalo, Rei, todo bien, tenemos que seguir y arreglar lo que nos corresponde. -Responde el muchacho bebiendo de una taza de café oscuro.

-Ya le dije que también tienes tus periodos de angry bird. -Comenta Serena bebiendo de un inmenso vaso un milkshake.

-Seré un angry bird contigo ahora si no sacias mi sed con tu exquisito milkshake de chocolate…

-Con una punta de capuccino.

-Delicioso…

-Ustedes sí que son raras. -agrega Owen divertido. -Raras es poco, son un par de Creepies freakies…

-Y Hipsters también… -Agrega divertida Serena. Owen seguía moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pero divertido. Reindert no sabe si divertido por las cosas que estaba diciendo Serena o divertido por estar al lado de ella. Reindert observa al muchacho unos segundos, hasta que él se torno sonrosado y baja la vista. ¡Bingo! Piensa Rei en ese instante, pero respondiendo a las palabras de Serena, que seguía parloteando por el qué ella consideraba a Rei y a ella fuera del común denominador.

-Eso es demasiado, Serena… -dice Reindert dando una palmada en su brazo. -Prometo ser buena… -sonriendo a Owen y a su amiga.

-Te creo. -Agrega Owen, honesto y repuesto. -Entonces... ¿Cómo vamos a hacer con los arreglos? ¿Vas a decirle a Robert que nos ayude, como me contó Serena?

Reindert lanza una mirada asesina a su amiga, pero Serena se alza de hombros, mientras ríe y rola los ojos.

-Se supone quedé en eso con Serena, y sí, al final Robert me nos dará una mano para poder terminar a tiempo y bien.

-¡Fantástico, en serio, fantástico! –Comenta el joven bebiendo de su café. –Mira, estaré con los chicos de la orquesta, tengo un problema con el de Oboe y es mejor afinar la que ayer Robert arregló. –Owen se puso de pie. –Nos vemos, Reindert. –Besando su mejilla. –Serena. –Cuando se acerca para besarla, Serena le sonríe, haciendo que se desarmara por completo. –Nos vemos… -Prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

-Ese chico si es raro. –Como si nada, Serena comenta a su amiga al verlo irse, bebiendo de su milkshake.

-Serena… tengo que decirte una cosa… -Ambas chicas se miran, a la par que Rei jala el vaso de Milkshake hacia sí.

-Bueno… si querías mi fabulosa bebida, no es necesario que me hables con tanta seriedad. –Divertida Serena, arreglando el cabello de Rei desordenado por delante. –Ya, ya, vale, dime qué es eso. –Agrega al verle una expresión francamente de "angry bird".

-¡Olvídalo, Serena! –Rei bebe más del milkshake. –Contigo es imposible.

-Rei, que estés molesta contigo por lo que sea que tengas en tu cabeza, no te la desquites conmigo, soy tu amiga, pero no te desquites conmigo como si fuera la culpable de todo lo que te ocurre. –Más que molesta, fastidiada habla la de los cabellos rubios, haciéndose una larga cola de caballo.

-Serena, tengo que decirte algo. –Rei tuerce los labios y mira a su amiga. –Algo que creo debí decirte hace mucho tiempo y sé que te vas a molestar.

-Rei, habla, no te preocupes, si me enfado, te lo diré, no habrá pierde. –Serena le sonríe a su amiga y jala el vaso. –Para tu tranquilidad, aunque me enfadara contigo, siempre seguirías siendo mi mejor amiga, esa maldición la tendrás siempre. –Ríe Serena y contagia a su vez a Reindert.

-¡Qué maldición ni nada, boba! Gracias. –Reindert respira fuerte. -No sé por dónde empezar, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

-Empieza como toda la vida me lo has dicho: Por el inicio.

-Serena, eso es lo difícil, empezar por el inicio de todo esto. –Reindert toma aire e inhala. –Intentaré explicarte y desde ya, por favor, sabes que es muy raro que pida disculpas o un por favor, pero no te vayas a molestar, lo que menos quiero es que eso ocurra. –Serena, preocupada, toma la mano de Reindert.

-Calma, no te pongas así, ya, no me molestaré ni nada.

-Hace cinco años, exactamente el día que Robert tuvo su última presentación aquí… -Reindert lleva sus manos, nerviosa, a su rostro. –Ese día pasó algo con Robert.

-¿Contigo y Robert? ¡Imposible! Ese día tú no fuiste a la presentación. –Le dice la chica confundida.

-Sí, es cierto, no fui a la presentación, pero no significa que no haya ocurrido nada con él.

-Oye… no estoy entendiendo nada.

Reindert sonríe de lado y saca sus manos de su rostro y las coloca encima de la mesa, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y enfrentarse a los de Serena.

-Robert fue a casa en el ínterin de su presentación y el de los que seguía, fue, tuvimos una de esas discusiones que ya te imaginarás, él me reclamaba el porqué no había ido a verlo. Dije una sarta de tonterías, las típicas que diría alguien a esa edad, pero Robert… él parecía ir en serio con lo que me reclamaba. –Los ojos de Reindert se llenan de lágrimas al recordar. –Robert me besó… -Serena miraba en silencio, incrédula, escuchando la confesión de Reindert sobre ella y su primo. –Me besó como nunca nadie lo hizo después, me besó y me quitó el alma, Serena, se llevó todo. –Reindert se pasa las manos por los ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a caer. –Lo que me trastocó de ese beso fue que no solo era mi primer beso, ¿sabes? Sino "el beso"… -Reindert pone énfasis en esa palabra. –Me ilusioné, esa noche solamente pensé que Robert sentía algo muy fuerte por mí, algo de lo que yo también me sentí identificada, porque él despertó, tras ese beso, mis sentimientos dormidos hacia él, todo lo que yo me estaba guardando o no quería ver…

Serena mira a Reindert con la boca abierta, desconcertada, sin poder decir ni una palabra.

-…Entonces imaginé que las cosas serían diferentes, que él me diría algo, que me diría que me quería tanto como yo lo quería a él, a esa edad no usaba la otra palabra, ya sabes, nunca me gustó el drama. –Reindert ríe entre lágrimas y Serena asiente con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. –Pero pasaron los días y nada pasaba, nada, lo único que me dio esperanzas de que algo pasaba era que ya no veía a la novia que tenía en ese entonces ¿cómo es que se llama? –Serena mueve la cabeza negativamente y alza ligera los hombros. –No importa, ya no tiene importancia, y nada, no la veía y luego me contaste que él había terminado con ella y yo… como tonta creí que era porque me diría algo, pero ese algo nunca llegó porque simplemente Robert se iba a ir a Viena.

-¡Reindert! ¿Por qué callaste?

-¡Porque fui una estúpida! –Responde Reindert, y como pocas veces en su vida hacia, se tira a los brazos de Serena, dejando escapar todas las lágrimas. Serena la abraza y acaricia su cabeza, agradeciendo que para lo poco que amaban los dramas, no hubiera mucha gente en cafetín de la universidad. Reindert no se separa de su amiga y llora amargamente por todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando con tanta pena, pensando que era tema superado. -¿De verdad no te enfadaste?

-No, Rei, no me he enfadado, te prometí ayer que sea lo que sea que me tuvieras que decir sería neutral y así será. –Responde Serena y separa a su amiga de ella, sonriendo. –Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, más hace cinco años, te lo hubiera dicho porque no hubiera soportado la presión.

-¡Mentirosa! –agrega la joven mirando a Serena. –Hace más de dos años te guardaste esa pena que cargabas contigo por tu ruptura con Sergei y dejaste que pasaran los meses para recién decírmelo. –reta su amiga.

-Ya sabes, era mejor saber hasta cuánto había sanado la herida para cuando estuviera lista, poder contarla sin que volviera a abrirse.

-¡Tú y tu estúpida visión de que toda herida que sangra se cierra!

-Bueno, pero no dejé de apoyarme en ti, Reindert, te tuve a mi lado en silencio, mientras te preguntabas qué diablos pasó exactamente, pero no me dejaste sola, tú en cambio tomaste vuelo y de tu nido apenas sales. –Reindert baja la mirada. –yo me escondo en mi caparazón para regenerarme también, para sanar heridas, a demás, no hay nada como pensar un poco las cosas antes de salir con mi sierra eléctrica descuartizando gente inocente por culpa de mi dolor ¿no crees? –Reindert ríe. -¡Bien! Hasta que me entendiste… ¿Qué pasó, Reindert? –La joven muchacha se sienta correctamente en su silla y bebe lo último del vaso que le quedaba a Serena de Milkshake.

-Robert, quien nunca me llegó a decir que se iría a Viena, cuando crucé unas cuantas palabras con él luego de saber que había terminado con la chica… por una estupidez mía, le dije que a qué había jugado y respondió aquello que sabemos es su sello personal, que siempre iba a lo que quería… así que, al verme desconcertada, porque esa respuesta no me decía si iba a decirme lo que quería escuchar o alguna cosa dolorosa, me dijo "Sólo fue un beso". –Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza al escucharla. –Y luego me enteré por mis padres y luego tú que me confirmaste, que se iba, que viajaba ese fin de semana y que por eso había terminado con la novia de revista esa. –Serena no puede evitar sonreír ante esa mención. –Pero yo ni lo despedí ni lo llamé ni él me llamó, nada, a partir de ahí hice como que lo de nosotros nunca había sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora que te tiene toda inquieta y que hayas decidido abrir tu gran boca? –Rei baja la mirada, apenada. -¡Vamos! Ahora no te atrevas a quedarte callada.

-Cuando Robert llegó, lo volví a ver, pasó por casa, estuvo con mis padres temprano del domingo y me despertó el hecho de que estuviera tocando en casa…. Chopin como siempre, así que bajé con la peor pinta que te imaginarás al despertar luego de la juerga de la noche anterior y simplemente, Sere… me quedé sin aliento. –Serena sonríe feliz. –Estaba ahí y guapísimo, en mí sala de estar ocupándolo todo con su presencia…

-Ya sabía que estabas enamorada de él hasta la médula. –Aprieta Serena sus propias manos, de emoción, mientras voltea a la caja y pide otro milkskake exactamente igual al anterior.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESE IDIOTA! –dice exasperada Reindert. Serena la observa un momento.

-Sí que lo estás y tanto como él lo está de ti, ya te lo había dicho ayer pero eres muy terca y orgullosa, no quieres aceptarlo porque aceptar que sigues enamorada del tipo que te destrozó el alma adolescente… mmm… es para ti como ser una estúpida redoblada que no aprendió la lección. –Rei le sonríe a medias, bajando el rostro y volviendo a subirlo. –Te conozco y no eres mi hija.

-¡Ni Dios lo quiera! –Serena no comenta nada y en ese momento le dan con rapidez el pedido, le da una gran bebida y luego se lo pasa a su amiga. –Nada como el chocolate con una punta de capuccino para levantar el ánimo.

-Sí, lo sé por experiencia. –Rei la mira agradecida y bebe del vaso. –La cosa es que desde su llegada siento que todo está volviendo a hacer como antes… los momentos en donde lo veo, donde por alguna razón discuto con él… todo me regresa a ese tiempo, Sere, a demás que él no ayuda nada diciendo que siente por mí las mismas cosas de antes. –Serena vuelve a dar un chasquido de satisfacción con la lengua, quitándole el vaso para volver a tomar el batido. –hoy tuve un momento en que casi pierdo la razón…

-¡Cuéntame y no te andes con rodeos! –emocionada Serena.

-Esto no es una Soup opera, te advierto, deja de emocionarte, por poco y veo corazoncitos saliendo de tus orbitas. –Inquiere la pelinegra.

-Lo sieeento, pero me emociona saber que mi primo y mi mejor amiga tienen sentimientos uno por el otra, tan latentes, que no sé… deja que me sienta feliz. –Realmente externaba su emoción Serena al decir todo eso. Reindert rolea los ojos.

-…Hoy él me trajo aquí, estuvimos juntos en el salón de música y él me ayudó con el arreglo. –comenta la chica.

-¡Entonces se lo pediste! ¡Le pediste que te ayudara! –Comenta Serena bebiendo más del batido y Reindert le arrebata el mismo para seguir bebiendo, más para ocultar su rostro. –No se lo dijiste ¿cierto? Fue él quien seguro se ofreció… -Rei alza solo la vista, sin dejar de beber, pero Serena entiende todo por ese simple gesto. -¡Vaya! Hasta te viene la ayuda en bandeja de plata y no mueves ni un dedo. –Enfadada la chica. Reindert le alcanza el vaso y mira hacia el techo.

-Él se ofreció antes que pudiera siquiera decirle algo. ¡De verdad, Sere! Me lo encontré con el auto de tía Isobel, muy tranquilo, que según él iba por un paquete y luego de eso en vez dejarme en la universidad como acordamos, se bajó conmigo y me dijo que me ayudaría sin esperar que se lo dijera.

-¡Sí que te conoces! Eres el orgullo andante.

-¡Estuvo bueno de tanta requintada! ¿No crees? –Serena le echa una mirada incrédula a su amiga y esta se cruza de brazos. –Hoy casi, casi me besa… y antes de que grites, me besó en la mejilla y sentí el mundo a mis pies. ¿Contenta?

Serena en esos momentos estaba exultante. Su tercer ojo o sentido "empático" le indicaba hacía un buen tiempo que algo sucedía. Claro que luego se dio cuenta que era amor lo que pasaba entre Robert y Reindert, su primo y su mejor amiga. La jovencita sentía que su amiga era una reverenda tonta por no aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando al volver a tener en su camino a Robert, un chico que, si bien se había equivocado, había cambiado mucho en lo largo de esos cinco años. Reindert se arrepentiría toda su vida sino cruzaba esa línea de fuego…

-Claro que sí, mucho, solo falta que no lo arruines con tus actitudes mata amores.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo actitudes mata amores! –espeta la chica molesta.

-Bueno, entonces espero que aproveches las ¿sesiones? Sí, sería esa palabra, sí… aprovecha las sesiones con Robert y ahí me demostrarás que de verdad no matas pasiones.

-Lo he citado hoy en casa, haré brownies con pecanas acarameladas.

-¡Wow! Te acordaste que eran sus favoritos. –Reindert se sonroja.

-¡Nooo! Solo que mis papás saldrán esta noche a cenar, pero llevan toda la semana pidiendo brownies, le invitaré algunos y le daré para ti y tus papás.

-Bien, Reindert, me alegra oír eso, no iré a molestarles, a ver qué sucede ahora. –Serena termina de beber su milkshake. –¿Vas donde Owen?

-Sí ¿por?

-Para saber si te demoras o no, voy a entregar unas muestras de souvenirs y goodies de la obra, ya sabes que hay personas que les encanta comprar camisetas, gorros y viseras y demás sobre la presentación, he trabajado en algunas muestras y se las presentaré al equipo a ver qué opinan.

-Bien, te texteo para avisarte.

-Vale. –Serena toma su caja que estaba en la silla de al lado y se despide de Reindert con la mano, mientras camina opuesta al café.

-¡Ay no! No le conté de mi encuentro con Mina. –Dice la chica, ahora con un brillo en los ojos.

Reindert camina con calma hacia el auditorio y se queda encantada de ver como Owen dirige a la orquesta, para su edad, mantenía la calma pero también tiene una elegancia innata en ese porte. Rei sonríe… Cuando se nace con talento no hay nada que hacer, piensa la chica mirando atenta, escuchando. Owen se mueve por el escenario, acercándose a cada uno de los músicos, atento a cualquier error musical que se estuviera cometiendo. Rei se acerca con más confianza cuando el muchacho les da tiempo para descansar a la orquesta.

-¡Excelente! -El muchacho gira y se acerca a la muchacha, bajando de la tarima, mientras Reindert aplaude, entusiasmada, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-No es para tanto, falta mucho para que quede excelente.

-No, en serio, está genial y me gusta como ha quedado. ¿La que han estado practicando es de la partitura arreglada por Robert?

-Sí, la que arregló el viernes. -Reindert asiente.

-Pues se nota que su ayuda nos hizo mucho bien, porque la orquesta no solo tocó divino, también la música estuvo muy bien arreglada y la melodía bastante armoniosa. -Sentencia Reindert.

-Seguiremos con el mismo compromiso hasta que todo esté listo y perfecto para la presentación, no fallaremos. -Owen sonríe a Reindert y coloca una mano en su hombro. -Sólo dediquémonos a trabajar los arreglos y yo me encargo de la orquesta.

-De verdad, Owen, eres un gran apoyo y respaldo en estos momentos del trabajo.

-Somos un equipo y nos comprometimos a dar lo mejor para esto. -Responde el chico.

-Te dejo la nueva partitura, Robert dice que si hay algo que no nos agrade o que creas que no está bien, que él lo revisa después. -Dice la chica mientras saca los papeles.

-Entonces ahora lo reviso con los muchachos y así sin demora lo dejo en tu casa. -Reindert asiente.

-Si vas ahora a mi casa, te invito brownies.

-¡Eso se oye muy bien! -Comenta entusiasta Owen. -¿Y si no hay nada que arreglar?

-Te traigo unos cuantos mañana. -Responde la muchacha. -Debo irme, llegan tus niños. -burlona.

-Sí, mis hijos, sí, voy a dejarlos sin cena si no queda bien la que tenemos desde el viernes.

-Muy malo, señor, muy malo. -Divertidos, Reindert y Owen ríen. -Nos vemos mañana, Owen, suerte en las prácticas.

-Gracias, nos vemos entonces. -Owen se voltea de nuevo y Reindert, caminando hacia la salida, escucha la voz de Owen dándoles la orden de que vuelvan a sus sitios ya. -Sí, él sí sabe…

Reindert camina con calma, sacando su móvil para mandarle el mensaje a Serena: "_Sere, terminé ¿Y tú?_". Así, caminando, Rei llega hacia los jardines de la universidad y se sienta, suspirando, pensando y sintiendo. No es que no pudiera aceptarlo, ahora bien mirado, una cosa era aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo y otra aceptarle eso mismo a Robert. Ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su corazón como antes, aunque claro, reconocía que en ese antes ella apenas estaba empezando a vivir, más que vivir, aprendiendo a levantarse tras los primeros tropezones y que a diferencia de antes, ella ahora era una mujer -Si es que se es mujer a los 21 años, se burla. -que podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse, aunque claro, eso no sería motivo para que no saliera lastimada. No hay edad para no salir lastimada, se repite con rabia. Y tiene razón, ya salió lastimada y por el mismo chico. Rei cierra los ojos. Piensa al mismo tiempo que es una maldita cobarde, porque tiene, como dice Serena, la suerte de que el mismo chico que ella no logra olvidar, quiera lo mismo con ella. ¡Vaya! Maldita cabeza mía, piensa al confesárselo a sí misma. Que el mundo está lleno de cosas raras y ella es una de esas. "_Estoy en el aula 12 de la facultad de administración". _Perfecto, tendría que ir a buscarla y ahora no estaba de ánimos de ver a nadie. "_Me voy a casa, estoy cansada, pero no te preocupes, nos vemos luego"._ Reindert manda esa respuesta rápida mientras camina para salir de la universidad. Cuando está en la calle, escucha la voz de Serena y al voltear, ver que ella se le acercaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, mucho trabajo, pero ya me salí.

-Has debido quedarte, quizá era importante. –comenzando a andar de nuevo.

-En realidad se han puesto a hablar de cosas que no me interesan escuchar y que no tiene que ver con el trabajo. –Serena sonríe a Rei. -¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, vámonos. –Rei le devuelve la sonrisa y caminan juntas, en un principio en completo silencio, hasta que el silencio es roto por Serena.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Hacer de qué? –Revira Rei, aunque entendiendo a la perfección la pregunta de su amiga.

-Con lo que te está pasando con Robbie.

-¡Ay Serena! No está pasan…

-No te atrevas a decir que no está pasando nada, porque hoy mismo me confesaste que sí… y no precisamente de la manera en que lo quieres hacer pasar.

-No sé de donde te salen las agallas para hablarme así… boba. –Y en el acto de decir eso, Reindert le saca la lengua a Serena. Esta última ríe.

-A las mejores amigas se les debe decir las verdades en la cara. –Se burla Serena.

-¡Oh!

-¡Oh! –Repite Serena y golpea a Reindert en por la espalda. –Y yo eso hago contigo siempre, Reindert, siempre te diré las verdades, por más que te molestes o te afecten, cuenta con que eso siempre haré. –Reindert abraza a su amiga y la despeina un poco.

-En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Pegarle a Mina…

-¡Tengo que contarte! –Comenta la chica de la nada, emocionada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me di el lujo de fastidiarle un poco el día a Mina. –Serena, mientras siguen caminando, la mira con una expresión de no entender. –Es que la muy mensa me pasa la voz para decirme que había visto a Robert, y pues… jugué un poco y le dije que había estado con él en el salón de música… y se lo dije de tal modo que ella debe estar alucinando, que efectivamente, algo sucedió entre nosotros. –comenta divertida Rei.

-No me quiero imaginar su cara, debe estar en estos momentos haciéndose mil preguntas tontas en la cabeza. –Responde Serena, distraída.

-No me importa, que se haga las ideas que quiera, a demás… ella no está enamorada de él, solo es uno de esos tantos chicos que a ella le gustan y se acabó. –Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza.

-En eso te equivocas, Rei, Mina está que, literalmente, babea por los ojos cuando ve a Robert. –Reindert ríe y Serena no puede evitar seguirla. –Sí, se le cae la baba cada vez que lo ve y su comportamiento ha cambiado justamente por Robbie; si no me equivoco, Mina debe estar alucinada, porque sospecha que mi primo siente algo por ti. –Reindert se queda en silencio. –No, no es broma, cuando viajé con ella hace dos años, Robert no dejaba de preguntar por ti, de saber por qué no habías ido tú. Yo lo tomé como que era sorpresa para él que no estuvieras conmigo cuando nunca nos despegamos, pero ¡claro! Ahora eso cambia, él pensaba verte.

Reindert suspira al llegar al paradero y alza el brazo al ver llegar el bus que las dejaba a unas cuantas calles de sus casas. Serena observa el sonrojo de su amiga, sonriendo. Se sientan una al lado de la otra, en completo silencio. Rei pensando en qué hacer si tiene a Robert delante de ella otra vez, Serena en cómo ayudar a su amiga y al mismo tiempo no delatarse ante su primo que sabía lo que había sucedido. Las dos por el tema, en silencio. Cuando llegaron luego de un camino silencioso a la calle a bajar, Reindert y Serena se miraron un momento y rieron y comprendieron que ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Por cierto, hay planes con Amy para salir el jueves al cine.

-¿Va Mina?

-No lo sé, no creo, pero no sé, como me lo dijo delante de Owen, él se ha apuntado, así que estoy pensando seriamente en invitar a Robert a que se una a acompañarnos.

-¿Lo haces por mí? –Pregunta con voz extrañamente melodiosa Reindert.

-No, esta vez no lo hago por ti, le invitaré por lo que se apuntó Owen, tu amigo. –Reindert mira a su amiga con gesto burlona. –¡Necesita un hombre con quien conversar!

-¡Que buen samaritano eres!

-Lo sé, soy genial. –responde la rubia, empujando de lado a su amiga.

-Entonces… ¿te mando a mi primo para que juegues con él un poco?

-¡Oye! No voy a jugar con él, ya sabe que solo tiene que venir a recoger los brownies para ustedes e irse.

-¡Oooh! Es una lástima que no te quieras… ¡No sé! ¿Aprovechar de la situación? –Ríe Serena, burlona y haciendo cosquillas a su amiga.

-¡Basta! –Dice a medias, por la risa y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas por las risas. –No sé cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, mujer, pero nada de eso, yo no me voy a "aprovechar" de ninguna situación. –Serena suelta a su amiga y sigue caminando, ahora a pasos más rápidos. -¡Hey! ¡Espera! –Grita Reindert a Serena.

Serena voltea, siguiendo caminando de espaldas, burlona.

-Ya mañana me cuentas qué onda con hoy, ¿Vale? Me voy ya, te dejo reflexionar, _prima._

Serena se voltea a correr y Reindert no sabe si reír, llorar o molestarse. Al final se da cuenta que Serena solo exterioriza un deseo que ella misma tiene. ¡Oh Dios! Soy una idiota, piensa la muchacha.

Reindert corre hasta llegar a su casa, sube las escaleras que la llevan a su habitación y se tumba en ella, suspirando de alivio.

-¡Qué tal día! –Piensa la chica. -¿Qué haré? No sé si quiera volver a estar a solas con él sin volverme a poner como idiota, con las piernas como gelatina, si hace el mínimo ademán de acercarse. –Habla en voz alta y saca el dije del fénix que lleva con ella en el pecho, casi como un tesoro desde que lo recibió de sus manos aquella mañana de su regreso. –¿Qué debo hacer si muero por…? –Las palabras mueren en sus labios y se levanta casi como poseída. –De verdad que soy tan orgullosa y terca como me dice la gente… ¿Pero hasta qué punto esto dominará mi vida? –Se pregunta con angustia mal contenida.

Camina hasta el cuarto de baño, consciente de que necesita urgente una ducha que le refresque por completo y que al mismo tiempo, la ayude a poner en orden todas sus ideas alborotadas y de confesiones a Serena, de las cuales, si bien ahora siente un peso menor, no significaba que ya hubiera volteado la página con Robert. ¡Porqué tenía que ser débil con él! No era justo, nunca lo sería, él ahora regresaba con la idea de reconquistarla ¿No? Eso era lo que estaba diciendo en resumen. Pero ¿Y si volvía a fallarle? Sí ella se ilusionaba, cosa que ya estaba, de nuevo con él ¿Podría soportar su partida otra vez? ¿Y si se iba y nunca más volvía? ¿Y si volvía luego de algunos años? Ella no sabía ni quería imaginar cómo es que sería esa reacción.

No.

Rei se mojaba en el agua, intentando ahogar todos sus pensamientos, y también, por si quedaba dudas, sus sentimientos delatores. Traicioneros en tal caso. Tras lavarse la cabeza de nuevo y tratando de ahora no pensar en nada, algo imposible cuando él iría a verla, a petición propia, pues se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba acorralada. Sus sentimientos no tenían ni la mínima intensión de alejarlo si él daba un paso delante.

Sale de la ducha y comienza de nuevo su rutina de cremas y lociones, y tras ponerse un buzo cómodo para estar dentro de casa, hacerse un moño desordenado, baja a prepararse algo de comer y repitiéndose en su cabeza lo que necesitaba para los brownies. Tras terminar con apetito su sopa de arroz con verduras y pollo, se sienta en la mesa, con la mirada perdida, volviendo a recordar aquellos momentos con Robert, momentos desde su niñez hasta los de ahora, todos en completo desorden y sin un valor de importancia. Recordaba cuando él le ayudó a preparar galletas cuadradas con chispas de chocolate y ensuciaron toda la cocina de su madre. Más se demoraron en limpiar que en hornear a temperatura baja las galletas. Las hicieron para regalar a sus mamás y demás mujeres de la familia por el día de la madre y Serena estaba en cama por un fuerte resfriado. Hicieron muchas galletas, pero también mucha limpieza.

Cuando se despierta de su ensoñación, comienza a revisar las gavetas para sacar lo que se necesitaba, incluyendo las pecanas, que debía caramelizar con azúcar morena. Reindert cierne los productos secos antes de comenzar a mezclar con las manos, sintiendo su textura. Perdida en su mente, recuerda un evento casi olvidado. El recuerdo brumoso, más claro ahora, se apodera de ella:

_Reindert en la sala, escuchando y observando las prácticas de Robert, con Serena a su lado, cuchicheando y riendo porque le contaba una escena de una de las serias que ambas veían. Robert, que las observaba, sonriendo, tocando al mismo tiempo, sin leer las partituras. Reindert era una mocosa de 12 años, pero lo veía tan seguro tocando esas piezas de un nivel tan avanzado, que a ella le daba ganas de estar en ese momento, a su lado, tocando con esa misma técnica. _

_-Iré por las galletas de la lata, Rei. –Dice Serena parándose de un brinco y caminando hacia la cocina. Reindert sonríe al muchacho, que le devuelve la sonrisa y la llama con la mano. Reindert va casi corriendo. _

_-¿Cuándo me prepararán ustedes dos algún dulce? –Dice él tocando mientras Rei se para al lado del piano. _

_-No sé, no tenemos dinero ahorrado para comprar cosas. –dice con inocencia la niña. _

_-Puede que el viernes me den mi mesada, entonces vamos los tres a comprar lo que se necesite. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Y nos podemos quedar con algunos dulces? _

_-En realidad yo quiero que me hagan brownies como hace un mes. ¿Harían eso?_

_-¿Igual y nos podemos quedar con lo que quede? –Robert ríe divertido. _

_-Sólo quiero unos 5 cortes ¿Te parece buen trato?_

_-Buenísimo. –Dice la chica y se sienta a su lado. –Entonces el viernes…_

_-El viernes. –cierra él el pacto estrechando la mano de su amiga. _

_-Robert, ¿Alguna vez crees que llegue a tocar tan bien como tú? –Pregunta con todo el candor de una persona de esa edad. _

_-Únicamente si te lo propones, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. –Una asentada de cabeza por parte de Reindert y una enorme sonrisa. –Siempre te ayudaré, Reindert, cuenta con eso siempre, estaré ahí para ti porque te quiero mucho. –Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y dejó de tocar. _

_-Yo también te quiero mucho, Robbie. –Fue su respuesta._

_-¡Yo también los quiero mucho! –llega gritando Serena, aunque con migajas por todo el pecho y en el rostro y un plato lleno de galletas mixtas. Robert ríe y abraza a su prima. _

_-También te quiero, Sere. –dice él chico con cariño y besa su cabeza. –Pero por ahora no hay más galletas para ti ¿verdad Rei?_

_-¡VERDAD! Te has comido varias en la cocina ¿No es así? –Serena baja la mirada y luego se abraza a Rei. _

_-Lo siento, son mis favoritas. –tras decir eso con voz apenada, Robert ríe y abraza a las dos niñas. _

_-Creo que ya terminé ¿Quién quiere ir conmigo a comprar helados?_

_-¡YO, YO! –dicen con voz alta ambas chicas, estirando sus manos. _

_-Ya, vamos entonces, pero solo puede ser helado de una sola bola y en barquillo normal, aún soy un joven estudiante de colegio. –dice con mofa el chico, llevando en ambas manos a su amiga y a su prima en la otra, saliendo de la casa. _

Rei ya ha metido sus 4 bandejas con la masa del brownie y mantiene la cabeza entre sus manos en la encimera. Quiere y no quiere que el tiempo se detenga, quiere y no quiere que Robert llegue. Ese recuerdo le abre una visión nueva a las cosas; Robert, si bien le falló una vez en su vida, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, como ahora, que volvía a estirarle su mano para ser un apoyo y no esperó que fuera ella quien lo buscara, porque sabía sobre el problema del orgullo de Rei, así que se anudó él mismo su propio orgullo para poder estar a su lado ahora y ayudarle. Al ver que no tiene como calmar las ansias y ese pequeño fastidio en su ánimo por darse cuenta que sería tonto seguir negando que las intenciones del chico eran realmente buenas, se acerca a su cafetera y se prepara un café de esos oscuros y amargos de los que Serena solía ser adicta cuando pasa por momentos de presión. Prepara su tasa cuando siente que se corre la mampara de su cocina. Ella se voltea y ahí lo tiene, vestido totalmente de gris oscuro, con sus zapatillas blancas deportivas, su camiseta manga larga y pantalón del mismo color, que resaltaban notoriamente sus ojos verdes oliva. Esos ojos que la atraían de sobremanera de un modo totalmente magnético.

-Lo dejaste sin seguro. –dice él como saludo.

-Sabía que vendrías, así que para qué evitarte la entrada. –dice ella sacando su taza del dispensador. -¿Deseas?

-No, gracias, estuve un rato corriendo, la única cosa tóxica que quiero recibir ahora es el dulce del azúcar y del chocolate de esos brownies. ¿Sabes? Igual deberías ponerle seguro, no sabes quién podría entrar y puedan hacerte daño… claro, solo lo digo por precaución.

La muchacha lo mira un momento, evaluando su rostro.

-Tendrás que esperar entonces, no hace mucho los puse a hornear. –Reindert se agacha y saca una botella de agua rehidratante, sin responder a su sugerencia. –Ten, solo hay tuttifrutti. –Él sonríe.

-Está bien, gracias. –dice Robert al tomar la botella y servirse en un vaso que le alcanza la chica. -¿Has vuelto a revisar las composiciones?

-No, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, pero creo que mañana lo hacemos juntos ¿Irás conmigo mañana? –Robert asiente con la cabeza. –Entonces mañana lo vemos.

-Vamos temprano, tengo pensado arreglarte lo más que se pueda. –Dice con un tono serio en la voz que a Rei no le pasa desapercibido.

-Bien, entonces así haremos mañana. –Informa ella y mueve la vista hacia un punto inexistente de la cocina. El silencio de mantuvo por un momento cuando de pronto Robert se levantó de la banca en el que estaba sentado, frente a ella, y camina hacia Reindert, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, con firmeza.

-¿Por qué todo me lo pones difícil? –sin soltar su rostro, mirándola a los ojos, casi suplicando una respuesta. Reindert pasa saliva, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Porque simplemente así salen las cosas, Robert. Simplemente no hay otra manera de ponerte las cosas. –Responde con calma aparente Reindert. Pero el rostro de Robert fue avanzando hacia el de ella, y Reindert, impulsada a lo mismo, acerca su rostro hacia la dirección de él. De pronto ella supo lo que eso significa y que solo hay un camino. Robert no se detiene y dejando sus manos en el cuello de ella, toma los labios de Reindert de un modo tan dulce y tan tierno, que Reindert no se lo esperaba. –¡Maldición! –Piensa la chica de pronto. Se entrega al beso, casi con un sentimiento sublime y de deseo, sintiendo que su corazón puede volver a funcionar a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Ya sé que tarde, pero no porque no lo tuviera listo, mi gran amiga del alma, estaba esperando con ansias que hoy rindieras tu presentación, y como premio a tu esfuerzo y dedicación, un chap que aguarda por ti. –En realidad dos, porque el 4to chap ya casi está, solo unas cuantas cosas. –pero como en el trabajo que tengo, las ventas son algo que no pueden pararse, y todo es cíclico, es lo que hace que a veces ni me aparezca.**

**Aquí lo tienes, disfruta a tu Robbie (en realidad #SexyRobbie) como a ti te gusta…**

**Te quiero mil,**

**Susy!**


End file.
